Red Reaper
by P4Nd0RaS
Summary: Inspired by Rapey Lemons Blood Rose, this is a Ruby Rose with similar psychopathic tendencies but with more of the killer professionality. Most of the characters will either be killers or forced to kill. Human or Faunus is irrelevant, the survival of the fittest is the only Law in their community. Don't read if you don't like a bit of insanity. Murder Physiology.
1. Red Reaper

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do

Inspired by Rapey Lemons' Blood Rose, I present a similar Ruby Rose but in a more Dexter kind of way. Murderers against murderer, criminal masterminds, smugglers, black immigrants, all those that can be brought to 'justice'. Their blood will be spilled and their deaths legendary. Large amounts of blood will be present as offering, violence as needed and death whenever necessary.

**Prologue : Red Reaper**

Edited : The fallout between Red and M feels too unrealistic, so I made it better.

* * *

_So, what is right?_

_Yeah, I'm asking YOU a question here, you're not imagining it._

_If you want a more specific question then, what defines right? A correct action?_

_Don't start spouting morality, please. There are nothing in ethics, nothing more than the restraints the weak masses placed on those with power._

_So, assume you have power. Will you use it?_

_**Yes**_

_Do not lie now, that definitely is your first thought isn't it?_

_Don't spout "With power comes responsibility" bullshit. With power comes irresponsibility!_

_And I will display it now._

[Just in case you misunderstand, this is Ruby speaking, not me, P4Nd0RaS' good narrator, definitely not.]

* * *

"Help!" A scared woman screamed for her life in the middle of the alley she was cornered to but there is nobody that could come to her rescue, the main road is too far after all.

A shaggy man creeps closer in triumph towards the woman who is backed up upon a wall.

His grin widens as he brandish the dagger in his hands, licking it to taste dried blood from it's last victim.

"No, get away!" The woman screamed but the man didn't care. "Take my money," She threw her purse as some of it's metallic contents, coins, jingled but the man passed by it without giving it a single glance. "Take everything!" She threw her possessions whether they be jewelry or accessory but even if they were thrown in the man's face, he only grimaced when a sharp edge pricked his skin.

He stopped to inspect the blood that flows from that small puncture wound as the woman recognizes her mistake;She roused the man's ire.

The man, no longer smiling, swung his short blade with controlled rage and precisely severed the carotid artery. It is skillfully done, the woman couldn't even feel being cut as blood spurted out of her neck like a fountain.

The man watched the woman slump as a puddle of blood formed under her.

"Losing interest?" the voice of a young teen disrupted the murderer's contemplation, "I expected more." He flung his head left and right in a search for the source of the voice.

"Show yourself!" He demanded and felt whomever is hiding in the shadows agreed.

Steps echoed by the alley walls as a young female figure showed herself, the view almost made the man relax himself thinking that there is no danger until the teen is illuminated by the moonlight.

Red, that would perfectly describe the girl.

Red trimmed black skirt, black blouse covered by red cloak.

That description, "Red Reaper!"

"Bingo!" The teen flashes a smile at the recognition as she walked closer without fear, "I have been looking for you, 'Midnight Madness'."

The man, who is now identified by his killer moniker, cursed his bad luck, of all the psychopaths around it's the Reaper herself that found him.

In the killers community, her methods are quite infamous for targeting other killers and being torturous. Those that managed to get a glimpse of her 'hunt' come back with trembling hands, some even 'retired' from their killstreak. We're talking about other psychopaths that have no heart, doesn't understand fear, give no fuck about consequences, and most are afraid of her.

In the presence of said Reaper he could attest to that truth for from the pressure alone, his feet started to tremble, his hands were losing strength, fingers icy cold and a chill running down his spine.

Starting to sweat profusely, his mind recognizes that if this situation prolongs itself, he would eventually lose consciousness. For survival, since he has no way to run, he attacked with his lightning fast slash towards the neck but to find the blade phase through empty air.

Roses fluttered in the air moments before they disappear as the teen is now kneeling on the corpse of the woman that has been recently killed.

She flicked her finger to the bleeding neck and licked it "Not bad," she commented as she savoured the metallic taste, "Why don't you have a taste of your kill too?" She gestured M for a taste himself.

On regular conditions he would've done what she offered without being told, it's one of the things he like to do, but he doesn't want to. He no longer feels like it, the euphoria too long gone to relive it's sensation.

"All right if you don't want to," Her tone is genuinely disappointed, "And I was thinking of sharing tonight's 'dinner'."

"What do you mean by that?" Surprised by such kind gesture he asked of her unclear train of thought.

"It's boring to eat alone," She took from under her cloak a blood pouch, it's red contents warm and fresh, it has been collected recently. "And I heard that you're in the neighborhood." She stated all that as if it's logic and that it should be enough to conclude what she wants. When logic of individuals are flawed, understanding is impossible and both Midnight and Red have such skewed perceptions.

Understanding Red's words wrong, Midnight thought that she came to steal, "You think I'll just obediently hand over my kill for some blood?"

"A trade," Red tried to negotiate, "Blood for blood, a gesture of trust."

"Trust?" What an alien word to him who distrusts practically everyone else but himself, "What do you want with my trust?"

"A friend told me that I need more friends, and I'll start with you." She stated before continuing with, "So be obedient and take my generous offer."

"Don't mess with me!" He couldn't believe her arrogance, despite her level of strength, insulting his ability, skill, existence.

"Ahahahaha," Red laughed and evaded the swing that came for her neck, "You call that a swing?" If a bystander would give his observation, the scene would be a blur of steel and roses. "I can do better than that," The hooded teen taunted despite her supposed well intentions.

But there is that lucky slash that managed to nick her cheek and hell froze over. M couldn't move, the world stopped for a second, even the blowing winds that are noisy disappeared.

Red touched the nick on her cheek, she found blood flowing like anybody else but that's not allowed. Nobody are allowed to see her blood, NOBODY. "Fine then!," That's how he wants it, "I'll slice you to pieces!" He'll get it!

The two let loose their blood lust in a mental battle, Red burst offensively as M defensively but so far, Red is winning. She is pushing, suffocating and surrounding her prey.

Each of their physical defense showed no opening but integrity of their defense could only be defined by themselves. In offence category, the large blade of Red's scythe definitely win. Not only does it have a longer reach and sharper blade, it oozes of death more than that of his dagger.

'How many years has that weapon drunk blood, how many victims?' He dared to question in his mind. On the record, Midnight Madness' streak is currently at forty-six. All of them young housewives, each unrelated giving no trace, and all were dismembered, gutted, skinned, and their head carved with his insignia of 'M'.

After probably three minutes of staring, Midnight Madness knew that he wouldn't win. He would die, an inevitable end, and his choice turned from 'Fight or Flight' to 'Slow painful death' or a swift one and he chose the easy way out.

"No you don't." A scythe's blunt holding his knife arm down was what he saw last before his body was flung into the air.

He couldn't feel his legs nor his arms, and while thinking that, he was impaled to the wall by a scythe through his chest. He didn't cough blood, the blade pierced neither heart nor lung as it is driven in such a way that is bypasses both, ribs are obviously not intact but no fatal harm is done.

He confirms loss of arms and legs, he could see them under his feet, all in pieces and for the first time and the last, he prayed for mercy. Not to Red but to some divine entity that would hear him out, take pity and kill him right there and then before he experiences something worse than death.

"Scream nicely will you?" She requested, "I'll give you a quick death then."

His screams were louder than his victim's scream for help, pain does not describe what he felt. The blade lodge deep inside him burned as Red ignites the scythe, the air in his lungs were forcefully expanded, allowing him to scream twice as long, as he feels the searing burn. Unsatisfied with said scream, Red contemplated on what she'll do next.

She stabbed needles and somehow heightened the sensory processing of surrounding area, intensifying the pain, and at the same time stopped any blood loss from the stumps that were his arm and legs.

She allowed a few seconds of a breather before continuing and this time, burnt him in a different way. The charred portion where his wounds met with hot steel were frozen solid as the cold bit him deep, temperature dropping instantly below zero. He felt an inability to exude air as his lungs were being compressed and trying to scream, due to pain, in that condition brings about more pain.

Her doctor's bag was opened to reveal operating tools from scalpel to tweezers, including small saw, hammer and other handy tools of workshop destruction before she took a small metal case from the midst, opened it, to show a set of syringes filled with bright liquids.

"It will hurt, a lot." She promised as she stabbed one of said syringe into his neck. His ability to scream disappeared as his tongue and throat was numbed, the rest of the body however burned as if acid travels through his bloodstream.

He gurgled and choked, barely breathing, but lives on so far so Red proceeded with cutting the man to pieces while he is awake, all the time trying to scream, as she left the vital organs for the last. It is a meticulous job to remove organs while keeping said person alive, should the proper procedure and care not be done, they wouldn't live past the fourth. Of course, if the vitals were taken out, they would then die shortly after and rushing on the job is not her style.

Once she is done, she marveled at the pile of flesh that once was a man, licked the drop of blood that got on her hand, and only then she left.

"Hmm?" She noticed something strange, the corpse of the young woman is still warm. Dead bodies lose their warmth in minutes and she has lain there for half an hour, the only explanation how it is possible is that the woman is alive somehow.

"Aaah!" Red acquired an epiphany as she inspected the lack of wound on the now pale woman's neck, "You have Aura and healed yourself when nobody's looking." Yes that might be the only explanation no matter how rare healing Auras are. It might be an instinctive attempt in survival, a chance, a miracle.

Whatever it may Red doesn't care, all she cared was why would a civilian have Aura? Usually Aura are common only in Hunters' community, the rare few that unlocked it by themselves have to survive through a traumatic life or death moment and that is not really fun. Even if she is a Hunter, she is not even as skilled as the worst, so the conclusion that she could arrive to is, "Police, Plainclothes police." before laughing out loud.

The now identified policewoman eyed Red with hopes that she would be left alone but said teen paid that look no mind as she entertains herself by speaking to the dying woman. Starting with 'how do you do?'s and introducing her scythe Crescent Rose she talked about the day, weather, nonsensical things as she liked.

"You are surprised that criminals have skills right?" She asked with glee, "You see, we are professionals," She gestured to her work, "We strive for perfection, the perfect way to kill." And her bright demeanor disappeared as she eyed the paralyzed body of the woman with an annoyed look, "What bad luck that you are still alive."

The policewoman thought that Red pities her for bad luck but that wasn't the case.

"I have been watching you know," She confessed, "From the very beginning of the chase," Each word Red spoke, she stepped away, "I don't like to finish others' job but my professionalism dictates that I must kill all witnesses despite their chances of survival." Red took out a red homogeneous handkerchief and used it to clean M's dagger of dirt, covered it's hilt to avoid her fingerprints to stick, and brought it over. "Goodnight." and she stabbed the heart of the woman.

There's only one more thing that stopped Red from leaving, the lack of fresh blood pouring out. Without it, a kill would be imperfect, wrong. Even if the woman has gushed blood before, that was then, this is now. So there is only one way to solve this dilemma.

Red took out one of the blood pouches that contain Midnight Madness' blood and spilled it all atop of the chest of the barely breathing woman, dying her blouse completely red. Satisfied with the newly built scene, Red left.

* * *

Police siren rang as their cars drove towards the crime scene alerted by a civilian who stumbled upon it by chance. He was drunk and it's dark, very early in the morning, when he tries to go home through his regular shortcut but to be sobered up by the pungent smell of putrefaction.

They found a mutilated pile of flesh and a bloody corpse of a woman, with a blade in her chest, who they confirmed to be one of theirs. Her loss will be remembered and her family will be notified now they must somehow identify the pile, who does it belong to and who did all this.

"Sir!" One of them found a peculiar item, a red bloodstained handkerchief. Blood blackened, it is easily seen that it is related to the scene. By said item most of the present officers acknowledges that this is 'Her' work.

"Red Hood," The head inspector, Grant, muttered in disgust. The reason why the police did not call Red 'Reaper' is because they lack information on her weapon, they do not know she uses a Scythe. All they know is she wears red and hood.

"So this man killed Agent Walker and Red brought justice right after." One of them deduced, "It explains how his blood got everywhere."

"Never be so sure," Grant admonished his peer for making such blatant shallow conjecture,"Double check the man's identity and his criminal records," He ordered the continuation of the investigation, "Nothing can be justified without evidence." and he believes that Red isn't as heroic as the public make her out to be.

* * *

Red hummed a bright tone as she rested her head on her scythe. It's a good morning and the wind blows nicely.

"Though dealing with the 'Midnight Madness' isn't part of the job, I'll congratulate you," A man, extremely suspicious in a reasonable person's eye, walked out from the safety of the shadows as he 'congratulates' Red before throwing at her a wad of bills, "Here's the pay for 'Blood Raven', and this," he showed around a third of the amount given to Red, "Is my cut."

"Thanks!" Red picked up her pay and thanked the man for getting the bounty for her. The money should be able to buy her quite the collection of stuff, chemicals, Dust and bullets for the next kill for 'A prepared murderer is a good one. An unprepared murderer is a dead one.'

"Good work tonight, I'll send a message if there's another job." He waved his hand in farewell as he started to walk away.

"Hey, Night Shadow!" Red called the leaving figure back, "Why don't we hunt together sometimes?"

"Someday Red," He promised, "Someday." before disappearing into the shadows, his specialty.

Now Red just have to go home back to Signal without anybody noticing her gone, not even her uncle. Back to the regular childish goody two shoes, she placed back her mask and started her travel to the dock where her hired boat wait.

* * *

Top 10 Killers based on combat ability and their representation.

1. The Impaler/Blood Count [Richard Cowell] MO : Impales target with numerous sharp objects with spears, stakes and crosses being the most common. Contents of victim's stomach regularly show that they have been forced to ingest family members, children before impalement. Currently at his 650+ streak. Represents 'Power', 'Cruelty' and all other 'leaders', the leader of killers.

Semblance : Electricity

2. The Bloody Lady/Blood Countess [Elizabeth Bathory] MO : Disables her targets of any form of movement before torturing them. Loves to bathe in blood of young women and had a habit to crush male genitals. Kills are above 500. Represents 'Blood', 'Brutality' and 'Pleasure'.

Semblance : Blood

3. Were-wolf [Fienrich Valkenhayn] MO : Feral attack with equal ferocity of a pack of beowolves. Victims are always, but also only, shredded. Easily identified as a 'bloody mess' as nobody could kill as messy as him. Reached 375 kills as of today. Represents 'Primal Instinct' and predatory nature.

Semblance : Instant Regeneration

4. Red Reaper [Ruby Rose] MO : Dismembers victims to pieces all and extracts organ by organ, strangely her targets are criminals and killers. Identification regularly from neat piles of flesh and or red homogenous handkerchief in the vicinity of crime scene. Got her 133rd and 134th in a single night, represents 'Anatomy', 'Torture', and 'Just Business'.

Semblance : Speed

5. Pious Poisoner [Helene Jegado] MO : Poisoning through various methods. Victims regularly have arsenic poisoning but sometimes it's worse. No relation to each murder except that they somehow roused this one venomous woman's ire. 265+ streak. Represents 'Venom', diseases and 'Personal Business'.

Semblance : Poison

6. Doctor Death/Angel of Death [Dr. Harold Harvey] MO : Poisoning by drugs preferably Heroin. Falsified medical records to elude capture. So far, all of his victims were 'weak' patients. Currently at 310+ streak. Represents 'Drugs', 'Unnatural death' and medical expertise.

Semblance : Precision/Focus

7. The Cannibal/Flame Ripper [Karl Denke] MO : As his moniker says, victims were eaten and only charred bones were left behind, burning done to remove traces of saliva. Teeth marks on said bones are the only traces that lead to present conclusion. 185+ streak. Represents 'Cannibalism', butchery, and 'Arson'.

Semblance : Fire

8. Chessboard Killer [Alexandra Onoprienko] MO : No definite method and all victims unrelated. Only identification on crime scene is a black chess piece. 192 Kills, twelve cycles of 16 [Number of chess pieces in a side/colour]. Represents 'Control' and 'Hubris'

Semblance : Puppeteer

9. Night Shadow [Paul Schneider] MO : Kills by sudden strangling. Method of strangling ranges from traditional steel wire up to pieces of fabric. Recorded a total of 60+ kills. Represents 'hidden', 'ambush' and silent kills.

Semblance : Shadow

10. The Giggling Granny [Fran Doss] MO : Poisoning through ingestion. She regularly kills whole households with rat poison in food. Current streak is 150+. Represents 'Kindness' and fake persona.

Semblance : Charmspeak

[10 is surface and the lesser the number the deeper it is]

* * *

How is it? Is it good enough? Please review.


	2. White Snow

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

**Chapter 1 : White Snow**

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Ruby speech"

'Ruby thoughts'

* * *

The captain of the ship Red regularly hired for discreet passage is a good man, "Ready to go home?", he asks as said girl hauled some stuff she managed to buy on early riser sale.

"Yeah." She replied as the engine of the jet boat sprung to life.

Captain Rico 'Cyclone' Martinez is a great sailor and even better ex-pirate. In his 'good old days' he had led his merry men, Mermaid Tears, forward and hijacked hundreds of cargo vessels, taking hostage of numerous passenger cruisers and struck terror to seafarers more than the water Grimm do [Those RWBY verse Hydra, Siren and the kind]. The only way to avoid him is to avoid travel when there is a sign for storms for he regularly bring one with him.

"How's the night?" He ask while he navigate through the dark morning.

"Uneventful." Red summarised what she felt, "It's just the regular hit on bounty." Before she groaned, "For someone with a bounty of 45 000 Lien, I expected more."

"Hmph," Rico would certainly attest to that, Sailors today are wimps compared to the sailors he used to fight in combat.

"It must be the peace, everyone in Vale are getting too relaxed and the police rate criminals higher than they are." Red concluded sadly. "I may have to set up the bar a little bit higher."

"Another war should be waged soon," The good captain assured, "Human or Faunus irrelevant, most, even regular citizens, desire conflict."

"And we'll get proper justification for our hobbies," Red agreed, her justification to kill and his justification to plunder but, "I still want to try one of them Hunters, I wanna know what's the big deal with them."

"You young ones," Rico sighed at the haughty display, "When you underestimate an opponent, it will be the end, especially for us." Going into mentor mode he started on a really long lecture about his past that is relevant to current subject with, "In the old days, I faced a few hunters on my own. They-"

"I know, I know," Though cutting a lecture done for her may be impolite, she did this in equal goodwill, "They took your eye and right leg, do not underestimate trained individuals, Yes." cutting the conversation short by stating the morals that will be known from said story.

"You know," Martinez agreed, "But you don't practice it."

Red may wanted to refute that statement but since the shoreline is already in sight, she just nod at the friendly gesture. She know a lot, it's how she have lived thus far through adventurous nights. It doesn't mean all of them are necessary like "Aim for vital organs", since some doesn't kill instantly, or "Go for the jugular" for it's too messy.

After landing at a hidden beach where only she and a few of Signal community knew, "Here's the regular," She paid for the trip;Red handed over a bottle of rum. Don't ask how she purchase it despite being under age, just know she could.

"Thanks for always," Martinez appreciated as he took the bottle to examine it, before reminding as always, "If my boys hear anything interesting, they'll be contacting you."

"See you next time." With the farewell, both individuals went on with their intentions, going home.

Running up the steps from the hidden shore to Signal, Red performed a last check. Find no blood on her clothes, erase the smell of downtown trash, mud, and blood with a whiff of scents, and take antipsychotics, antidepressant and mood stability tablet;Once all the conditions to return to normal has been cleared, the switch was flipped. Red Reaper turned back to Ruby Rose.

* * *

"Good morning." A fellow classmate greeted as Ruby passes the courtyard, the sun high enough for many to be awake.

"Morning!" Ruby would cheerfully reply skipping her way to breakfast for today is pancake day, with all the syrupy goodness and for perfection, whipped cream and strawberry topping. The chef do know how to spoil her, something uncle Qrow will chide her for.

The exams were recently over and that is why everyone is so carefree. Though a few weren't so happy from their possibly failing marks, Ruby has absolute confidence that she'll get a C+ or a B-, a perfectly average score for paper tests. Any fails can be mitigated by her almost perfect practical tests.

Chatting about the latest entertaining subjects, 'Did you watch this, did you see that.', and a heated discussion on the latest form of state-of-the-art weaponry, time quickly passes until Ruby has to finish her exercise quota;Swinging her scythe ten thousand times, combo allowed, ten laps of weight running around the field and aura meditation to replenish used strength.

Uncle Qrow nowadays rarely instruct her anymore, while he is at Signal most of the time, he regularly disappears for reasons unknown. At first Red thought that he's the same, since there is the same blood flowing in both their bloodstreams, but since Yang is quite innocent and have no disorders, she bet on other possibilities.

Once she finishes training, she resumed mingling around her classmates, having 'fun' with nonsensical things.

Do Ruby enjoy it? Her answer would definitely be yes, add the beaming smile, you just couldn't suspect her of hiding anything underneath.

Do Red enjoy it? She would answer it indifferently, she doesn't feel much about it.

* * *

Only when the night falls and the effects of drugs subside did Red 'wake up' and Ruby 'sleeps'. Smile gone, replaced with a bored expression. Mind sharper than it is throughout the day, the darkness brighter than others would perceive it, her blood calls for another blood with a boiling desire.

It started at quite a young age, this obsessive compulsive disorder. The day when she tasted blood, her own blood.

It's around 11 pm now, the time to got to sleep. Red remembered 'curfew' to be at 10.30 but right now she's on the tallest tower on Signal and watches the starry sky unable to rest.

"Can't sleep?" On those times uncle would regularly appear, finished whatever task he needed to do, and confronts Red in her domain, "Need a spar?"

'Berserk rage,' That was what Qrow concluded of her condition, a state of excitation that is common to ex-soldiers and the kind. First, it's presence illogical in a child unexposed to war, how would she gain a battle mindset without being in one. Secondly, it's an understatement.

Red could see multiple scenarios running in her head, hand grabbing the middle aged man's throat, crushing his neck;Pierce chest, break ribs, grab heart;Swift decapitation then cut body to pieces. All the ways she could possibly kill a living being as she knows were provided and she refuse to choose.

"Not tonight," She would deny her compulsion, that itch behind her back, force her fingers to relax should she try to gouge something out. "Just a little bit restless."

"I see," Qrow, experienced as he is, could see conflict in Ruby's eyes. He knows the importance of solving one's problems, he did Yang the same, he'll somewhere nearby whenever help is desired. "Goodnight, then." After Ruby mimicked the reply, Qrow left as she wished.

Sighing once Uncle is out of earshot, Red slumped tired but still burning. Her face isn't flushed but her body temperature should be above the level of bad fever, like an engine that is powered at 'high' and starts to overheat, the cold night barely calming it down.

Will the death beneficial or not? If yes, then justify action. If no then wait for the next opportunity. That utilitarian view that Ruby advised Red to use, to act upon, is the deciding factor to all of her actions.

Not that others have to know, other killers should just know her for being bloodthirsty killer above them and steer clear of her lest they be killed. Friendly contacts just need to know of her insanity and compulsive behavior to murder, they can then choose to use her and she could use them. Others better now know anything at all, treat it as a quirk, a small twist.

When Uncle didn't come back to Signal yet, couldn't find Ruby/Red or chose not to visit due to circumstances, Red talked to Ruby about many things and she is always a good listener. Though she is growing up, starting to see things in gray rather than black or white, Ruby's answer is still idealistic, not realistic. It may not console Red, but Ruby's pep talk always make her smile.

One example is Ruby's admiration to heroes. She believed Red is one too, cleaning the filth of the city, a brave vigilante that actually deals with things unlike the incapable police. It would always make Red laugh, she has defined herself a killer, not a hero and never will be one.

Red based Ruby on Yang. Her straightforward acceptance, innocent strength and simple but intelligent train of thought. Combine that with a petite, not small, body comes the little Ruby that everyone adores. It may be one of the reasons Yang dote on Ruby, because she is not too dissimilar to her.

Ruby, before she sleeps, and Crescent rose accompanies Red's sleepless nights, these are 'normal' days and nights when Red doesn't kill.

* * *

'Sick,' that would describe herself and the many disturbed criminals around.

Red watched her target, a male carnivore Faunus who succumbed to his predatory rage as he hacked a woman with his fang and claws.

'Sick,' she would affirm that thought as she would slowly approach her target as he subconscious likes.

Said Faunus is about to finish the deed, ripping the belt off his pants, he stripped to rape the corpse.

'Sick,' chanting it for the third time as if a mantra, her subconscious flared and Aura filled the alley.

The Faunus held his throat, unable to speak, scream but most importantly breathe. He could not such air, it wouldn't move into his mouth down his throat into his lungs. He searched for the perpetrator that this to him, that is killing him to find Red behind him, watching over him, like Death incarnate.

Fear gripped his attention as he lost sight of the pain but Oxygen is still a need and he felt the tugging need of fresh air resume.

He couldn't move, his body is not moving.

His muscle contracted and stretched which means that he can move but his body wouldn't. He wasn't held by a physical force, he was barred from acceleration, velocity kept at zero. In three minutes, his mouth foamed and eyes rolled back as he passed out.

As if finishing things, his innards blew out of his mouth and spilled blood onto the brick wall.

Red watches what she had done.

She raised not a finger but she did this.

Tired at exertion of ability and finally contempt, she opted that it's time to go home.

"H-help." To her surprise there was a third and she was attacked first and haven't died. She have blood running down her nose as her body has gashes, blood pouring out, sign of resistance. Hope is in her eyes, thinking a saviour has come but before that light could be extinguished, her life is lost first.

'Rest in peace' Red will never say. For all involved, they do not deserve peace. She believes that there is only regret in death, and it shall be avenged one way or another.

Leaving a red handkerchief beside her kill, the faunus, Red left the crime scene. That was one of her more notorious kills, the one that earned her the nom de guerre of, 'Red Justice' by the local populace.

* * *

Sometime later, a strange letter came, by a messenger bird, in the night. It said, "Go to Dock 12 at 10:00 P.M. on X7. You should see something interesting. -Watcher".

The Watcher, an infamous observer and half thief, he is the best man for infiltration and espionage. Since he travels through the thieves highway, rooftops, regularly, he is said to know everything that happens in town. There are many that sought his services but he finds his clients not the other way around. Ruby met him a few times and Red conversed with him multiple times.

'Interesting?' Jack, the Watcher's real name;a very normal name, rarely gives his attention to something. When he says something is interesting, something special or unique is going to happen like rumours of mass murder or sacrificial rituals and the like.

Those do not interest Red. What is he thinking when he thought that something would interest her if it is not a planned murder or a good bounty?

Then again, it doesn't hurt to check.

Since 10 PM is like very early morning equivalent of the night, Red assumes control relatively early. Rico waited upon the hidden shore ready to leave at a moment's notice and she is prepared for anything that might happen.

"Marty, is there anything special about dock number 12?" She asks just in case.

"Nothing that I know of," He replied apologetic that he doesn't have any information at all, no different to usual comparing it to his less definite information, "It's a regular upper crust warehouse district. Dock 11 and 13 aren't different either."

Just for information, Dock 26 is the sea side black market for commodities, Dock 45 is where illegal weaponry and Dust is dealt and Dock 38 is where the drug dealers and loan sharks headquarters.

"I'll be waiting here," Rico roped his boat on the pier that led to Dock 26.

The location of interest is fourteen blocks away, not too far, she can travel on foot. Cloaking herself fully and wearing a mask to drown out the stench of the place, Red head out to buy payment for the trip first then check things out.

Evading eye contact and slipping through the crowd, Red finally arrived to a small shop which she frequents.

"Hey, Red, back so soon?" The shop owner greeted, "What it'll be today?"

"Another bottle." She easily paid eight bills of hundred liens for the measly 350 ml alcohol.

"Thanks as always, anything else?"

"That should be all," As quick as she came, she left.

Getting onto the rooftops and finding a good place to hide the booze, she placed the item that may hinder her movement with her trademark red handkerchief, before leaving to check on what could be so interesting.

The bad thing about places like these, downtown Vale included, is that some people don't leave you alone.

"Hey girl, don't you think it's a little bit late-"

Before he could even finish the sentence, Crescent Rose rifle form smacked the man's chin, who is three times her size, and with it's tip, flipped the man three cycles in the air. His friends, shifting their attention to the mid air stunt, didn't notice that Red is already gone.

"Do you see what I see?" One of them ask, "I think." another would answer while another would refute, "I see nuthin." They were drunk, the first man included, it might just be their imagination. Their friend here might have just slipped off the mossy wood. "Whatever." They concluded after 15 minutes of senseless thinking, or lack of it.

Making sure nothing of hers is stolen as she passes the thieves highway, Red proceeded past the unregulated part of the dock to the official docks of Vale.

First glance gives exactly nothing, nobody around the warehouses, few guards, whose numbers are directly related to level of importance, no light in building, which only Faunuses, and very few humans, could have clear vision without. This scene is the very definition of normal until a tiny flash caught Red's eyes. There's something shiny in one of the warehouses, she could see something reflecting moonlight.

Closing onto the location, muffled voice now can be heard. Someone is being held hostage or has been kidnapped.

Not exactly kid but he is napped and trapped. A faunus, eyes as terrified as if he is in a horror movie, is stuck in a prison of ice. Mouth stuffed with fabric, he vainly tries to free himself. How the ice could form should be contemplated. It might either be a semblance belonging to someone or large quantities of cyan Dust, a LOT of it.

The answer is closer than one would think, the warehouse belongs to the Schnee corporation. Which means that the faunus is not kidnapped, he's captured for trying to steal Dust. A single container of Dust in this one warehouse should be more than enough to give Vale 1 day of temporary winter.

_'A chance for a 'Mercy' kill?'_ Her hands are twitching in anticipation, her subconscious very hopeful.

"Start speaking or join the rest." An icy cold voice of a young woman, which is a surprise, as tough as an interrogator could be demanded.

Red now understood why the slab of ice, in which the Faunus is trapped in, is placed within moonlight where it might reflect light. As if a makeshift interrogating light, the Faunus exposed to moonlight wouldn't be able to identify who is speaking in the darkness, even Red couldn't see her.

The faunus didn't refuse adamantly but didn't dare test the determination of his questioner, he just stayed silent.

As long as he stayed silent, he have a chance. Once he finished speaking, he would end up in a body bag or maybe even instant cremation.

Even if it is dark, Red could easily determine that whomever the interrogator is, she is fuming mad. She know that time is being wasted and she seemed to have no other derivatives to enact, which is odd.

Encased in ice, yes, but no torture. Torture is the basics of information extraction when neither 'good cop' nor 'bad cop' routine works.

'An Amateur?' That thought is very possible, her voice sounds young after all. The cold in her voice may bite more than even some adults but she sure isn't good at what she is doing.

She is failing so bad that Ruby spoke up, 'Should we help?'. which is easily replied with a _'What?'_

'She seemed to be in a pinch.' Ruby stated the obvious, 'We could help,' before she corrected herself, 'You could help!' Red could easily see the beaming face of Ruby as she suggests that.

It's not a bad suggestion per se, but it means exposing herself to a noble, someone with the financial ability to hire investigators and track her down. The risk is kinda high and killing said noble will result in worse cases.

'Wouldn't she be indebted to you?' Ruby simply thought that this favour might be replayed at a later date but Red thought that corporations, especially one of Shnee, that is already questionable doesn't need any more public exposure and the knowledge that she knows is a loose end that would be tied or cut as fast as possible.

It will be more trouble that it is worth.

'You say she is an Amateur right?' Red doesn't know where Ruby is leading but she prompted her alter-ego to continue, 'A little professional help wouldn't hurt her.' Still not getting what is hinted Red kept quiet, 'You might even be employed by one of the Schnee.'

What does that have to do with me, with us? Having the support of a large financial institution is helpful but for what reason would they hire a killer extraordinaire?

'Just go!' Scratch Ruby being powerless. In the inner monologue Red had with her, said alter ego has moved her without her consent. Currently she is stealthily crouching above one of the Dust containers behind the unidentified interrogator which could be seen right now.

Wearing bright, as in very white, clothing, and a silver rapier by her side, this is one unique inquisitor.

"You might want to start with the pain," Red suggested gaining the attention of both the white interrogator and the Faunus.

"How did you get in here!?" Alarmed at a trespasser, which any sane person would be, which both Red and Ruby failed to predict, White looked around for 'help'. Noticing that there aren't anyone around for support and that the intruder hasn't started running in panic, she calmed down. "Who are you?"

"Who am I is of no importance." She dropped from the stack of containers, around two storeys high, as she landed softly on concrete as if she merely took a step. "I'm just a passing professional and have experience to share."

Skeptical, as should anyone be, White analyzed red and scoffed, "You're younger than me, how would you be more experienced?"

Extending her Scythe, Red prompted White to look at her captive Faunus that have started to tremble once more for a different reason.

"R-r-r-red Re- r-re-reaper!" He stuttered barely audible.

"Mind spilling what the lady wants to know?" Blade held onto the neck of the Faunus, she asserted that she's not patient as he started whining. Using Crescent Rose's tip, Red pulled out the stuffed cloth in his mouth as she promises, "I won't hurt you if you are obedient."

"I-I-I'll confess everything, I'll say whatever you want." With only the condition of, "G-g-get her away from me."

_'So easy,'_ and she retracted Crescent Rose while retreating from the trembling mess.

"You're the red reaper?" Still in disbelief White asked Red.

"What else could I do to convince?" Red offered generously, "I obviously couldn't do anything to this guy," since Ruby believes that promises, even implied ones, should be kept, "You have others like him I could display my art of decapitation?"

"Hii!" Even if she affirms that she won't kill him, the imagination of his head rolling on the ground could not leave his mind.

"No, that will be enough," The fact that she calls decapitation 'art' unnerves White, "I believe you." She assures that the point is understood before gesturing to her prisoner, "If you would allow me."

"Please," Red's the guest not White, she's the host, why ask for permission? "Do as you like."

Walking out of the darkness, revealing herself to both Faunus and killer, a teen as pale as moonlight moved forward.

"My, my, If it is Weiss Schnee herself," Ruby might have no interest in politics but Red do, she is an avid follower of both corporate and governmental politics. You might never know when a riot might occur and how high the possibility that someone gets hurt really badly in one is.

For once, Weiss do not like the recognition. With the information that she is the heiress of a huge corporation, a lot of underhanded people get second thoughts, worse a psycho. In their eyes she might seem to be an extremely expensive canvas! but her mind is focused on her current goal, future possibilities can be ignored, for now.

"Who killed Aunt Moira last week?"

"That would be Taylor." He answered obediently, truthfully though it might not be.

"Which Taylor?" Red surprisingly asked, "Is it the 'Hammer Killer' Cedric Taylor or is it the Randy 'Dandy' Taylor?" Randy is a skilled white fang assassin mind you. 'Dandy' might not sound dangerous but if you meet him, watch out for anything in his top hat, coat, and cane. You will be surprised how many tricks he hold, literally the aces up his sleeves, and the numerous ways he, a gentleman poser, could kill so subtly.

"Cedric," The blacksmith and ex-faunus-war-soldier have a reputation of violence you don't want to hear. His enemies regularly become irrecognizable mush with his twin hammer technique. He is one of the best in the 'smash' category of murder.

"I've heard, he's already 65." Old age haven't affected his skill yet it seems. "Shouldn't be too hard if you get the right person for the job Princess."

"Princess?" Surprised by the sudden nickname and a little bit irritated at it's inaccuracy her tone went a little bit too high.

"It kinda fits, you being a heiress and all." Was Ruby's logic, so to avoid any questions to said logic, Red distracts Weiss by urging her continuation in information extraction, "You should have more questions for him than that right?" while the distraction is successful, Red dealt with the problem within. _'Sleep already! It's past 10.30!'_ she ordered.

'Fine~' Even if the prolonged tone doesn't sound serious and the snoring, which shouldn't be there, is easily identified as fake sleeping, Red allowed Ruby's continued presence, since she won't be doing anything soon, as she returned her attention to reality.

Weiss, in the moment that Red is occupied, managed to get a list of names. From the first example Red has provided her, she squeezes as much as she could about said names starting with full names, then background, and weapon expertise. Now, how to eliminate them as they have eliminated her family. Then she remembered what Red has spoken taking attention more to it's content rather than the incorrect nickname for her.

"You said that it isn't too hard if you get the right person for a kill, what does that mean?"

"As it is." Red couldn't believe a heiress for a corporation doesn't know the basics of specialization, "Hammer killer is a prime example of a slugger, slow but deadly. They are bruisers that wait for an opportunity to land a definite blow." She started explaining the groups that differentiates the numerous murder methods, "Their natural enemies are the warriors, offence type that abandons all defense for unstoppable offence. They usually have an attack so powerful that only those fast enough can evade it which brings us to the speed type. Preferring speed over power, they come and go as fast as you could barely see them. Very slippery, tricky to catch, they have the cunning of foxes."

"But hey, these are the common three," Red made sure Weiss know that it isn't so simple, "There are groups that doesn't use blades and blunts, using gauntlets, long ranged weaponry even workshop tools..." Even referring to Killer 101, she happily chattered to Weiss who took the generously given information in in case she'll need to deal with more people like, her. "There are an odd few that doesn't belong in the mixed mainstream category, they are balanced finesse and strength wise and prefers to be smart, adaptive. Observing and using opponent's weaknesses."

Once the lecture is over, which is quite long, Weiss thought of a good plan. "Can you kill all of these White Fang activists?," she challenged, "Are you capable enough to eliminate them?" in hopes that the killer will feel obliged to, well, kill. "I am willing to officially hire you for it."

Red know when a bait is dangling. 'I have no reason to,' she thought disinterested but she also have no reason not to. How to make this more, appealing? "How much will you pay?"

Regularly, Red's prices is inversely related to the challenge of the kill. The harder the target, the cheaper she'll tolerate, the easier, the more she demands. It might be foolish business wise, not reaping the profits, but that's how she likes it. Treat it like a premium in options, she'll pay back those whose targets are satisfactory.

"Schnee corporations will pay well for services rendered." If 'well' is any indication, this is personal yet business at the same time. "I suppose around 500 000 Lien per head hunted." but Red doesn't want that much money.

"I'm asking how much would 'you' pay." Sometimes money isn't everything.

"What do you mean by that?" Even Weiss' above average intelligence couldn't grasp Red's intentions.

"What would you sacrifice to see them dead?" She clarified.

Weiss gulped at the ominous feeling that grips her heart, fear, 'sacrifice?' no, she isn't scared of sacrificing something. She would sacrifice thousand others to reach her goals. 'What do she have she could sacrifice?' Red demanded something for 'her' and that scared her. She had nothing but herself, one life, one soul. What is worth sacrificing that last 'One'?

Her heart heavy, she found her vision to be twisting as Red's smile grew wider.

"If we meet again, I'll expect an answer."

The phenomenon that occurs then is hard to explain. Rose petals seem to cover the entirety of the warehouse. It feels suffocating but doesn't actually suffocate. Imaginary or not it's hard to decide. But it took Red in it's embrace and with the killer, disappeared.

"What," 'What just happened?'

A red handkerchief flutters down as if a remainder of the storm of petals.

Picking it up lightly, Weiss found that it is heavier than she thought a piece of fabric could be.

Why is it so heavy?

* * *

A little bit rushed but there should be no inconsistency.

I used 3rd person as always but often changed perspectives, dunno it's bad or good, I'm trying to show everyone in the scene. The main characters.

Don't assume Whiterose, I'm not giving any false hopes.


	3. Roman Torchwick

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

Medical analysis is from 'Screen Junkies' Honest Action, done by Dr. Adam Friendlander.

**Chapter 2 : Roman Torchwick**

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Alter speech"

'Alter thoughts'

**Skip this small paragraph of stupid if you aren't interested. **

Man do this guy doesn't give up... My 'Murder Porn' have less nudity than others. No, Wait, there aren't any cases of Nudity as of this chapter. The very definition of pornography is material containing the explicit description or display of sexual organs or activity, **note this part**, to stimulate sexual excitement. I did neither. Maybe nudity soon since it's practically impossible not to 'show skin' but I have no intentions to incite any indecent feelings.

Oh and that sins thing, nobody's a saint. Nobody's perfect, cliche line but realistic. Even your favourite movie got sins. You a god wannabe or something, so powerful and almighty that everybody else is below you? Man, your review has as many sins in it as I can see let me state one.

I stated Necrophilia before Pedophilia but which did you took notice first? Wow, that's one implication that says a lot.

By the way, I never called dem 'Disorders', fetishes. Who have fetishes again?

I'll keep that review up so that other's can judge for themselves. Don't worry, a small minority will take your side as a small minority will take mine. Majority wouldn't even care about this stupid thang.

Refer to the song Austin Mahone feat Pitbull "Mmm Yeah". Watch the Lyric video, it's more funny than the music video.

**Here's where the story starts.**

* * *

"Did you see how dangerous she wields her weapon?"

"Yes, I can't believe they let her roam free with it, what if she shot someone?"

_'More like what if someone DARED to attack her'_

"That's her daughter."

"Ew, waving weapons at such an age, what did the degenerate teach her?"

_'How to survive.' _

"She'll most definitely grow to become as brutal as her warrior mother."

_'Without hunters none of you here will be able to talk like this.'_

"I don't understand how some people revel in murder."

_'Grimm are a threat, criminals are too.'_

"Good riddance I say, her death is one less killer."

_'Who is the killer?'_

"Hunters are just murderers that hunt Grimm for amusement."

_'An excuse!? Where is the honor in sacrifice!?'_

"Degenerate."

_'You masses are the one's that is rotten!'_

"Leech"

_'Who are the ones that cower when danger is near?'_

"Monster"

_'Who killed her due to inability!?'_

The city would/could only whisper at first.

Eyes with hate glares upon a 'threat', the outlier in statistics, the odd one out.

"Piss off!" "You're not welcome here!" "Get out!" "You're driving our customers away!"

Alone, in a world that tries to kill you with every opportunity it has and all that she could rely is the high caliber sniper rifle, which is three times her height, behind her back.

Covered in a red cloak, a memento of her mother, she walks to school where she will be discriminated against.

With weapon at her back, using cape and cloak, silver eyes and unnatural strength for a child, oh the prejudice against her.

Having no immediate guardian, she chose to ignore, it would bring more trouble than it is worth.

It was hard at first, for her heart hurts at every occasion, but she got better in it.

Barely getting by with the funds that Uncle sent for every shop overcharges her to drive her away, she learnt to slow down her metabolism. How she did it even she couldn't understand at first, it's instinctive. Somehow her body reduce the amount she need, to eat less food, to drink less, reduce all needs regular people need.

Due to that the discrimination got worse because she became even more different than regular children.

Not only her property is abused, many would collude to try cause her pain.

Regularly, when a prank is done, it is done to get some kind of reaction. 'Have no reaction and they'll lose interest' that strategy is supposed to work but it didn't. The less she reacted the more they try and she couldn't pretend to be hurt, for they recognize fake reactions.

Going home often with traces of chalk in her hair, shivering wet from a prank and sometimes grazed, her life seemed to be a losing battle.

The only moment of respite is when Uncle and Sister came to visit. They'll treat her right, pamper her even. She'll hide all pain, all injuries, pretend they are gone, never exist and act cheerful.

If those days could continue she wouldn't mind.

At least she have her own happiness.

She is contempt with what she had.

Yet the situation deteriorated, many started to curse her for the dead. "Die," they would chant hopeful that she'll rot in a gutter.

She did nothing wrong, she was just unique.

Her patience runs dry when things were more direct and physical. "No more." She told the boys that had fun making her life hell and proceeded to teach them what a real fight is.

No flailing, swinging wildly opens up a lot of openings. There might be no time in planning but there is always time to think and haymakers aren't useful for opponents with good guard for they make an especially huge opening.

Use any many openings as possible, any weakness, any advantage. It doesn't matter if it's life or death or not, achieve victory with brains and brawns.

Without raising a single finger, she trip all bullies and their wannabes into submission.

Tripping hurts more the taller and heavier a person is. The taller they are, the longer the distance the head is to the ground which results with higher acceleration and impact. While the few that doesn't exercise, they felt the pain of their weight the most.

Teachers and parents came to the 'rescue' to stop the display of violence. They tried to scold her but to see their children, in a recording of the security camera, beat themselves up in the mess they are in. She was in the middle, unmoving, yet unharmed, didn't harm anyone either and thus couldn't be held accountable.

Those that regularly threw stones in her way got into trouble as she evaded the projectiles and let it hit glasswares of other citizens. Of course they blamed her for it but she would ask them, "Are you blind?" to their irritation, "I didn't throw stones."

No more did she frequent the overpriced official stores, the black market has much better deals.

"How much could I get for this?" She would hand over 1000 Lien to the poacher and get 25 pounds of mixed beef in return, comparing it to the regular 10 lbs of more bones than meat, it's a steal. If she entered deeper and bargained, she could be given even better prices.

The only reason that people in the dark side tolerate her is that they do not care. They hate society that shunned them as much as she do, in their eyes they are the same, unspoken comrades. Her weapon speak much for her too, intimidating anybody from approaching her with bad intentions.

One display of 'Stay away' is when an opportunistic thief tried to grab her wallet. She sidestepped the reach of said man, tripped him, and nudged her rifle barrel on his chest, at the same time pinning him down with it's weight.

"Wallet." She demanded and he obliged. Only after taking away whatever money he's got, barely twenty Lien, she released him from the pin as he scurried away and nobody even gave a single glance.

'What a nice place.' She thought, much better than the area where her boarding school is. The environent only need a small improvement in the hygiene department and it would be just perfect.

It should be around then did she start falling, turning away her head from the light in favour of darkness.

* * *

"Out of all the dreams." Red rubbed her dizzy head to throw away all the stuff running through it, "Why childhood dream?" If the dream is strong enough, like really surprising, it might transfer from the dreamer to the awakened one.

'It's an appropriate timing!' Ruby answered, 'We need background you see!'

Another 'What' was thought before, 'Whatever you say,' she paid it no mind.

"Switch."

"So quick?" Ruby voiced her question as she is now in control, "It's just 8 am. At least accompany me for breakfast!"

'I'll be here,' As if she could go anywhere else, 'Remember that you promised Yang to town.'

_'Ah, yeah. She's been busy lately with Uncle giving her quests to do.'_ Ruby groaned at the lack of Sister time lately.

'Get ready then,' Red urged her to prepare. 'I'll help with the bed hair,' and with that, while Ruby brush her teeth, there are moments of confusion between left hairbrush and right toothbrush.

_'I don't think this multitasking thing is working,'_

'Of course it does.' Red affirmed, 'Believe in me.' Using that phrase, Ruby could not refuse.

_'Which one should I use?'_ Ruby would always ask even if their wardrobe is practically filled with the same set of combat clothes and cloaks. The only different set of clothes available in it is the Signal uniform that was rarely used due to the more combat oriented programs.

'Red is nice.' Without asking which red coloured attire is which, Ruby would randomly pick from the middle. If it's Red's choice, she'll choose the clothes that is positioned strategically easy, the very first set that comes into sight.

'Don't forget to drink your milk.' Calcium is needed for her to grow up tall, she's shorter than most of her age you know. She is a high schooler, second year going to her third, yet many asked her if she's still in middle school.

'Slowly,' Red chided Ruby who is gulping the carton of milk. 'Don't forget your scroll.'

"Right." Ruby grabbed crescent rose but almost forgot the handy telecommunications gadget. "Let's go!" She cheered once ready for a new day while Red prepares herself to a shallow sleep.

* * *

"Yang?" Ruby waved her hand in front of Yang's inattentive face. "Did you listen to anything I said?"

Truthfully she didn't, her mind is too occupied trailing her target. Not stalking, Investigation. The regular private investigator stuff that Uncle sometimes partake, it shouldn't be too hard finding if a husband is being unfaithful. The pay is not bad either in contrast with time spent.

"Of course Ruby," In front of her beloved sister she couldn't just say that, use the airhead card, distract and let her chatter a bit more. "What were you saying about Famished Benny's cookies again?"

"Ooh! Ooh! Those sweet delicious pieces of heaven! The butter chocolate just melts in your mouth." Aaand she's gone for the next fifteen minutes. Just to be safe, a bottle of water at hand in case company is thirsty.

Basics of trailing, do not pretend you are not trailing because you aren't. Make it a coincidence that paths coincide, connect places of interest, so that trackers could easily have entertainment and at the same time observe person of interest.

"That is one pricey accessory," Ruby looked at what Yang seemed to look, a gold necklace. In fact, Yang is looking at the reflection of the glass but the necklace isn't that bad but if Yang had to choose, the earrings beside it would suit her better.

"Don't tap the glass Ruby, it's impolite."

"Sorry." She jumped back from the display as she rubbed her hand clean with the hem of her skirt.

"Let's go," Yang urged the continuation of their walk as she kept hidden that she is technically at work.

* * *

[mindscape]

'Don't you think Yang is, a bit odd?' Red asked the overly joyous Ruby of the situation of their sister.

'Nope, not at all,' She didn't notice anything at all, 'She bought me a strawberry milkshake!' Really, could anything go wrong?

'Generous display of affection' Red agrees but, 'She has been looking left for some time now.'

_'We're in a shopping district, it's normal to look around at clothes and stuff.'_

'She's looking right.' Red would pipe up on moments.

_'The other side of the road?'_ And Ruby would reply unhelpfully before coming to a conclusion, that Red's the one's acting odd. _'I knew you are a good manager but I never know your paranoid side.'_

'I'll just go back to sleep then,' Red gave up, nothing dangerous should possibly occur while the sun's still high so, 'Have fun.' and her presence disappeared to the back of the mind.

_'Will do,'_

* * *

A job done, a mission accomplished and Ruby enjoyed her company. Three birds in one stone, a few could do better than that. Now if she could just find more definite information about a missing woman then it'll be a perfect day.

"See ya lil sis!" With a grin Yang dropped Ruby off near a Dust shop since she wanted to read the newest 'Piece Now' catalogue of state-of-the-art weapon parts in the Weapon magazine.

"See you later Yang!" Ruby said her farewells as Yang left.

It's about twilight now, the sun is sinking in the horizon. There should be enough time to read the catalogue, buy snacks, and go to the nearest Airship pad that flies to Signal.

Greeted by a warm old man, the shop keeper, Ruby walked to the magazines aisle and finds the publication she want.

Using earmuffs to close herself off from external noise, both Red and Ruby scanned the contents of the papers and swapped comments on the parts they want, which were better than theirs quality wise, which might improve Crescent Rose's performance, and if she could afford it with her existing funds.

Ruby sighed internally at the afford part, SC-T-03 Heat treated vanadium tip from 55 000 Lien, cheapest price for SC-B-10 Retractable belly mechanism with Chromium edge is 230 000 Lien, SC-R-07 Molybdenum ribs at 30 000 and SD-H-79 Hook attachment starting at 42 500 Lien. Just the top of Crescent Rose if replaced with the newest components would cost 357 500 Lien, enough for three years of decent living.

_'The price is so high sometimes that I wonder do anybody actually buy it.'_

'There's always a market.' Red assured Ruby, 'Uncommon stuff like these are targeted at us, the Niche market.'

_'Whoa' _MD-SM-01 Multi Dust Revolver system 800 000 Lien no bargain price. _'It's like, more expensive than diamonds.'_

'It is an innovative system after all,' Capable to use more than a single type of dust and more than one occasions, it is definitely something special. The only drawback is the quality of Dust needed, which must be of the finest and smoothest. 'Speaking of Multi-Dust systems, Weiss Schnee's rapier, did you get a good look at it?' It looked similar somehow.

_'Didn't you?'_ Ruby asked back, _'I mean, you are in control after all.' _

'I don't have the leisure of observation, I have the Schnee and you occupying my attention.'

They both can see whatever the other is seeing but both can observe differently. Imagine a painting and you are having a wide look at it, Red might take look at the magenta Aurora in the top, a large and noticeable part, but Ruby could take notice a plate of cookies beside a picnic basket, even if it is very tiny, or a flying figure somewhere in the sky that is not birds. Vice versa apply.

SC-EX-12 Fulcrum Stem, 17 500 Lien.

_'It seemed adaptable.'_ Imagine, reloading barrel while Crescent Rose it is still in swinging motion.

'I'm more worried that we'll make mistakes with it.' Fail to reload, fail to control swing, and end up dead.

SP-BB-4W Weighted full length rifle barrel, 24 000 Lien.

_'How do you think this would feel?'_

'Nah, I may like the weight but you preferred recoil.'

SN-CD-T7 Dual extended cartridge, alternate reloading, for high powered rifles 12 500 Lien.

_'This, we need this.'_ Ruby insisted, _'We like could shoot almost twice as much and reload once instantly.'_

'This is actually, good,' Red agreed, 'We have about 30 000, buy two-'

Someone tapped on her shoulders.

'Need a hand?' Red cracked imaginary knuckles as she offers. Her tone a little bit irritated since her joy in finding something nice disappeared before she could savor it and also the fact that this jackass dared to try 'pick her up' or that she is just some harmless kid he could bribe with candy and kidnap.

'Nah,' Ruby believes that she should be able to handle the social thing, even if she's kind of awkward at it.

There's the tap again and it doesn't feel like a finger.

"Can I help you?" Ruby pulled her ear muffs off and turned to see that a blade in front of her face.

B-13 Hermatite Blade, your run of the mill bad guy weapon. It's red, it's large, heavy and intimidating but not really a practical weapon. Costing as much as 800 Liens each, 200 less from regular plain longswords, this is one of the most common long weapon one will find on ruffians.

"Hands in the air kid," A man dressed in a black suit wearing shooting glasses demanded

At this moment in time, Red is laughing hard real hard, Ruby has to hold it back to speak, making sure this isn't a misunderstanding. "Are you," She stopped barely spurting a fit, "robbing me?"

"Yes!" Said man sure had no temper but neither do Red.

Red took note of the security camera at each edge of the shop, the cone of vision each have and the blind spots created by the aisles. Where the fight most probably will occur is in the wide space between the Dust canisters, Dust crystal display and Cashier which is completely covered by the security system, as it should be, so she must hold back or at least pretend not to give fatal hits.

Then she recognizes all present individuals, the old man that owns the shop, the odd one out which is the boss and the four not-so-different-with-each-other goons and placed it all within a 3 dimensional preconception within her mind where whomever is in Alter-ego position will manage. Tagging who are hostile and who are not with basic aggressive red vs peaceful blue colouring.

"Hiyah!" Before he could even utter a quote of surprise, Ruby did a well placed drop kick that sent the mugger, and herself, flying out of the shop through the glass window.

**Damage calculation, ****Broken ribs, Diaphragm hemorrhage, Myocardial contusion, ****glass foreign bodies in shoulder and nape****, and Hip and Vertebral fracture from impact to concrete. Sub-lethal.**

'Less collateral damage please .' Red directed as their loud actions have taken the attention of the rest.

With a quick brainstorming, the size of the 'arena' in her head grew exponentially with new data. Even wind speed, 0.3 m/s south, and temperature, a low 24 degrees, is accounted for.

Raising her mask, hiding whatever identity left, while her back is turned, and covering her head with her hood to obscure the rest, Ruby extended Crescent Rose in an terrifying gesture, traced circles to accumulate speed, and swung it down to crack concrete.

Seeing the heroic pose, all were awestruck. Red is speechless too, she wished that she took over in the beginning, dealt with this inside the shop and then ask the shopkeeper a favour to hide her identity by deleting the security cams. Glass panes aren't so expensive, she could pay for it, but why not keep it intact? Avoid the costs in the first place.

'What's done is done, just make sure drop not a single drop of blood.' How much Ruby can follow that instruction, Red isn't that optimistic.

"Okayyy," The head honcho muttered still unable to dispel the awe, looked at his discourage men and finally ordered them, "Get her."

Though poor morale wise, the four men could not defy their leader's command as they charged halfheartedly.

The first half-assed swing Ruby dodged easily by jumping. Holding onto Crescent Rose that's still a little bit stuck to the ground, she pivoted herself on the barrel and launched a counter kick at her opponent's head.

**Heavy concussion, acute subdural hematoma and cervical spine fracture. High chance of full body paralysis with moderate chance of death. Sub-lethal.**

Using the same propulsion in which Ruby kicked the second goon, She managed to unstuck Crescent Rose and pull it out of the concrete.

The third and fourth goon didn't learn anything from their fallen friend it seems, they charged at the same time at the thought that two simultaneous attacks have higher chances of getting a mark. Such shallow planning, Red has planned much more and faster in the same time span.

Ruby pulled the trigger to her rifle to accelerate instantly and bat one of the goon in a home run swing. She made sure, of course, that the stray bullet goes straight up and will come down once it loses all it's strenght.

**Internal bleeding in both intestines, Spine fracture, and from the fall, left shoulder dislocation, left humerus fracture and mild concussion.**

With whatever force left in her, Ruby spun her scythe up and performed an overhead smash with the blunt part of Crescent Rose's hook appendage. The sickening crack should be easier to .

**Left hip and pelvis fracture, rectal trauma, testicular fracture and Hematoceles. This guy may not gonna have kids no more.**

The last guy is a tad bit smarter, he pulled out his gun.

R-44.2 High capacity Rifle, an illegal version of the versatile R-44 Machine Rifle. It's got poor accuracy and overheats like hell, that's why many call it 'Bastard' gun. But it's cheap, dirt cheap, so it's a standard weapon for thugs. Really doesn't help their already bad accuracy. The only good thing about it is it's fire speed.

Pulling the trigger, Red calmly analyzes that the first bullet is the only one that aims straight at her body. The recoil of the shots already affecting recurring shots, she predicted the cone area which the bullets will stray.

Ruby then uses the given information to evade the area of effect with the help of her semblance. Disappearing and appearing in a plume of roses, the gun soon found it's fifty bullets magazine empty and Ruby came close fast to it's wielder.

Swiping his legs with the rib of her scythe, Ruby launched the gunner into the air. With accumulated acceleration and Crescent rose lodged in concrete gain, Ruby spun an arc and launched herself up too, her scythe following after, and smashed the last goon in mid air down.

**Calcaneus dislocation, Both sides of hip and pelvic fractured, colon and bowel trauma and hemorrhage. Ain't better than the rest.**

"You know," She started before the boss could start with his boasting or anything, "You just made it harder for me to visit this shop in the future." But rather than replying, the man just made a 'So?' face, "Come on! Didn't any of you recognize me?"

He sees the 'Red', the 'Hood', patch it up together with the 'Scythe' and only then could he identify her.

"Good." Noticing the surprise, add it with him dropping the cigar, Red concluded that he finally understands that his chances of winning, living a life, or coming out of this encounter unscathed are zero.

'Wait, didn't we see his face somewhere before?' On closer inspection, she has seen the gentleman before too, where was it? It has something to do with fire, caught over a failed bank heist, or something. 'Roman Torchwick.' Yes, that's the one. The guy that broke out of jail recently.

To Ruby's surprise, this Roman Torchwick aimed her cane at her, showing itself to be a hidden rifle, and fired a quite powerful incendiary bullet. Red instantly took over at the increased level of danger and sliced the Dust tipped bullet in mid air, the suction from the slash created a vacuum that delays the ignition of Dust, said bullet exploded a second later behind Red.

Searching for her prey like an enraged bloodhound, Red whipped her head left and right to find no sight of Roman on the roads. If not left and right, the third direction is up. She searched the walls of buildings nearby to find dinner climbing up a ladder up onto a roof.

_'Convenient'_ Once they're on the roof, there aren't a single eye watching.

Worried for an underaged teen fighting robbers, the old man, who had been hiding behind the counter, came out of the Dust shop to check on her well being to find sprawled out bodies of aforementioned robbers. He had alerted the authorities present and they should be arriving soon but the situation seemed resolved enough.

"Mind keeping my identity a secret?" Red asked politely mimicking Ruby's childish, but cute, method of bypassing mental defenses. "I don't really like media attention."

"Sure." The old man is indebted, keeping a notorious identity is a small favour if nobody knew he knows.

"Mind if I go after him?" Roman should still be on the roof, or somewhere nearby. Unless there is air transport, which should be of low possibility, Red should be able to chase him easily.

"Sure," The shop's insured for any damages, though it is mainly for Dust explosion, the already few damages should be easily covered.

Using both semblance and the boost of a Cross shot, Red scaled three storey high building in a span of seconds. Roman hasn't moved, he's expecting an extraction. She must end this fast, clean up and steer clear as fast as she could.

Her Aura is barely used, should she use full capabilities now? Unleash everything she's got to eliminate Torchwick?

"Persistent aren't you?" He uttered in annoyance but none of those words reached Red.

Half of her mind is screaming bloody murder, let loose all restraints, let 'Her' out.

The other half reminds that she needs to hold back, lest she loses the last vestiges of her thin sanity.

Ruby's imaginary arms held on Red's wrists as if shackles holding her back.

* * *

Man, I'm really rushing things. I'm not irritated at all, nope, not even a bit of infuriation here.

Really, I'm ticked and that somehow makes my murder writing better and it doesn't need any originality.

All above is technically RWBY episode 1 Ruby Rose with the goons' damage analysis.

It really hurts if you see the battle logically and not the "Oooh, Ahhh" reaction.

So yeah, Now people know that this is Parallel AU, not completely AU.


	4. Gray Death

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

"Spaceship!" Scene comes from LEGO the Movie, I dont own that either, but it seemed appropriate.

**Chapter 3 : Gray Death**

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Alter speech"

'Alter thoughts'

UNknown123, I should say thank you for fighting in my defense but I just have to say that there are two things wrong in your argument. Yes, I just have to do it. The urge is digging into my soul, the itch too annoying that I want to scratch it.

1. I never said there wouldn't be murder, on the contrary, MURDER is one of the main points of this story. I will say here that there won't be porn till the end of the story where everything concludes well, that Ruby doesn't die, and if there's a partner. [I plan numerous endings you see, who knows all of them might just be published]

2. Not everyone will be on my side. The law of probability dictates that there is no such thing as impossible, 0 percent chance, and there is no such thing as absolute, 100 percent chance. Everything is in a range between 1 to the power of negative infinity and 100 minus one to the power of negative infinity. (1^-∞, ∞-1^-∞)

Hmm, the guy's gone. Rather than happy, I feel sad actually. I think we have something, a connection. Something that happens once a lifetime. I just feel lonely with the guy gone. I'm kidding, good riddance I say! I don't want more trollers nor do I want flamers, thank you.

**I would love more review though, short and simple, long and intricate, It's up to you people. I take all I can get.**

* * *

Readying her scythe at her back, Red gripped the brick roof edge with her toes.

Roman aimed at his assailant carefully, he doesn't have many shots in his cane rifle to spare.

Unlike the goons, that were dispatched a little too easily, this man definitely have Aura.

_'Sparingly'_ Ruby instructed on their own Aura usage, _'__don't use excessively.'_

Few can be done with an ability when it is held back. With the allocated level of Semblance usage allowed, Red can only speed up and or slow down everything in a small vicinity around her including herself. Granting negative acceleration to the makeshift foot pad , she boosted herself forward, breaking the concrete with the force it has been applied with.

Roman fired at Red who is going straight at him but even at the speed she is going, she could evade in either directions, left or right, with relative ease. He's got only thirteen shots left now, must make each of it count, wouldn't. Abandoning long ranged combat, cane stopped scythe from slicing a torso clean off.

Crescent Rose is surprised, it believed that the rifle cane barrel shouldn't be so strong even if it is chambered with powerful incendiary shells, even if it could be used as a blunt weapon is shouldn't be capable to stop a clean cut, but it is. It couldn't cut through, so it abandoned the low chance of breaking weapon and opted to break the wielder's guard instead.

Swiping to disleg, Roman easily hopped over to evade and attempts to struck the man down in mid air failed he held a decent guard even without footing. He is being pushed back a step every swing, but he's managed to hold back the onslaught of razor sharp slashes with calculated placement of his cane.

Red pulled back her scythe, spun an arc, and used the ribs to attack from a different angle but Roman has been waiting for it, he deflected the blow and made an opening. Taking his chances with the second she'll have to balance herself, Roman aimed his cane to fire a decisive shot but for a scythe to swung down over Red's head.

Barely, the tip of Crescent Rose came dangerously close to puncture his neck. Despite the small body of Red, she's got power and battle smarts. Using her right hand as fulcrum, she multiplied the force that her left arm is currently pulling, driving the tip of the scythe closer to it's target.

Roman pushed his cane forward with all his Aura amplified strength but couldn't find a way to escape this deadlock. It will end with either him dead or by some chance, Red lose interest. If there is reinforcement, he should have a chance.

At that moment, a bullhead air transport came into view. 'Cinder!' He happily thought. He might survive this after- No, he might even get rid of this annoying pest.

The smirk on Roman's face puzzled rose and because she started to think, her hand lost a little bit of it's strength. Just enough for Roman and his renewed strength to break contact and drove Red onto the defensive for she noticed his 'reinforcement'.

V-19 Six barreled gatling guns on the Bullhead will be a pain. The original able to fire at 4000 rpm, a modified one can fire up to 6000 rpm. Large ball caliber and high sweeping accuracy, this is one lethal weapon that may leave no trace of whatever it fires at. The only way to deal with this heavy weapon is to avoid it's line of sight, where the gunner is firing, since it's heavy and quite hard to turn.

"It's the end of the line Red!" Roman gloated as he manned said gatling and started firing while cheering, "Woo hoo hoo hoo!"

Running to the rooftop exit, to take cover behind it's walls, as Dust bullets peppered where she originally stood and chased after her in a sweep of destruction, Ruby is planning a way out of this mess. She somewhat made a strategy to down the Bullhead, a utilisation of her semblance and Dust manipulation to cause mayhem filled destruction. But before it could be done, a third party spoiled the fun.

An adult woman waved a riding crop, an odd choice of weapon, from a building just opposite of where Red is on, formed a sigil, and attacked the Bullhead with six controlled, destructive, beams of light.

Stumbling back from sudden distability of the vehicle he is in, the gatling stopped firing since it's trigger was released.

Roman and Red watches the newcomer with their own analysis and both of them concluded with alarm and alert, _'Huntress!'_

"We've got a Huntress!" Roman spoke his thoughts to the pilot of the Bullhead prompting a switch between who is fighting and who is flying the plane. It is unspoken but he gets the command, keep the vehicle stable while increasing altitude. She'll make an opening, it's up to his incompetent ass to make use of it.

The battle between the Huntress and the crimson woman is epic as each combatants exchanged powerful moves, displaying their professional abilities in dust manipulation.

But Red didn't watch any of that, she's got a problem much bigger.

* * *

'Huntress!' Ruby cheered within and pushed against the wall that divides who is ego and who is in control.

_'Calm down, Ruby!'_ Red pleaded, They're in battle for Dust sake. _'Delay your fangirl moment!'_

But Ruby is too far gone, further than she ever had gone as she just cheered harder, "Huntress! !" as she started banging on the imaginary divide with force.

_'Where's your consideration for me?'_ Red grumbled as the the steel frame dented at the ever increasing frequency of bodyslam and headbutts that couldn't be done by a single mind, ego, whatever it may be called, is able to.

'Huntress! ! !' The voice that cheered is no longer alone, it sounded like an army formed on the other side. Where's her own army?

_'Ruby!'_ Desperately holding the door closed, Red called out, but whatever she wanted to say next is muffled by a stampede of Ruby that burst out of the crevice in her defenses.

"Huntress!" The leader of the Rubies cheered as her army followed, for the conflict within the mindscape that is Ruby Rose is concluded with their victory.

* * *

"Huntress!" As if the word could be a war cry, Ruby started her run, prepared her semblance, and charged at the hovering vehicle head first.

Roman has been watching the stationary vigilante for quite some time now, three minutes to be exact but it's a life and death moment, who can blame him to feel that it's much longer that it is supposed to be?

When she moved to attack, if that headfirst charge could be called an 'attack', he pulled the controls of the Bullhead to raise it's height substantially, surprising his partner but letting Red who couldn't reach said vehicle fall to her death.

Without any ability to comprehend failure, despair, the fall and giving up (well in this state Ruby wouldn't comprehend anything but her current obsession), she used her semblance to 'stop' her feet, and using that stopping force as a platform, she jumped on thin air to the evading Bullhead. "HUNTRESS!" She cried once more as she sped up towards the bull's eye.

Roman dodged again, swerving the airship right as a speeding red bullet flew past before it stopped, change direction, and gave chase again.

"Torchwick," Cinder warned with a dangerous tone as Roman gulped reactively.

He abandoned evasive maneuvers and instead activated the in-built weapon system to shoot down the annoying Red down from the sky.

Managing to get herself out of the mindscape rubble fine but unamused, Red managed to analyse the weapon that is popping out from the belly of the airship Ruby is trying to catch. V-22 electric vulcan, a newer version of the above V-19 gatling with internal energy source. No longer is there a need to pull a trigger, press a button and it will fire.

Even with it's reduction of number of barrels, from six to five, the increased spinning rotation and better feeding systems boosts the round per second of this one beauty from it's past model, 4000, up to 7000. Illegal modifications recorded are said to bring a maximum firing speed of 12 000 rpm at the cost of wearing down the weapons in record time but 'safe' level of modifications aren't known yet.

'Even without modifications, this will be a pain.'

"HUNTRESS! !" Ruby cheered with the information given as she changed her target of Bullhead jets and wings, which is a hard target, onto the belly, a wider and easier target specifically to get the 'big gun'.

Roman left hand handles the targeting system as he pull the first trigger to rotate the barrel. Once fully rotated and Red is speeding up towards him in the video display, he pulls the second trigger to fire rain of lead.

Since the vulcan has an even higher accuracy, Ruby just have to evade it's line of sight as she have dealt with it's predecessor. It's rotating mechanism worked hard to chase after it's target as Roman commanded but the bullets trails far behind as its speed couldn't match.

Finally reaching the armament, Ruby yells another, "Huntress!" as her Aura enhanced arms both pierce the armor of the airship and ripped open a decently sized cavity. Grabbing the ammunition box of the vulcan with her left and the vulcan in her right, she ripped both off of their hinges as she is the one that have the big gun.

Managing to land with the heavy weapon in tow, Ruby once again enhanced her arm with Aura and stabbed deep into the vulcan's mechanism. She searched for the wires that would trigger the spinning sequence and firing sequence, pulled all off them off, and locked all together in an obscene bundle.

"Huntress!" She gave her enemy one last shout before the vulcan start to spit fire. The rotation speed and bullet feeding all accelerated three to four times above the level it is supposed to perform, it can make swiss cheese out of people.

Due to the hilarity of what just happened, Red managed to process it all now, boosted with a rapid firing machine-gun in hand, she could help herself but laugh maniacally with Ruby as she watched the Bullhead in front of her battered by a true rain of death, lead, and literally the hail of death, sharp icicles.

Easily identified as a last-ditch attempt, a wave of fire superheated everything around the airship melting bullets and dispersing the clouds. With that opening, Roman piloted the Bullhead away from the two threats, making a successful escape.

'Ruby, this is the time we run.' Red warned what troubles would arise if she get caught. Oh the horrors when her hidden identity gets public, Yang would be heart broken.

But Ruby thought otherwise, running would mean they did something wrong. They didn't do anything wrong. In fact, they saved the day, and that is something she should be rewarded for.

'Run whilst she is occupied!' Even Red couldn't be so sure if she could defeat the Huntress with least harm to herself.

None of that advice is taken into consideration as Ruby does what she does best, doing what she likes. 'Ruby! No!' A vain cry as she dropped the broken makeshift mini gun on the cracked-because-of-extensive-recoil roof, jumped the whole width of the road and sidewalk with her semblance to where the Huntress stands, ever vigilant of any remaining tricks belonging to escaped criminals, and with a final burst, "Can I have your autograph!?"

* * *

A reasonable person wouldn't done that, a normal person wouldn't even get involved with that, so the results were an interrogation chamber, obviously not a congratulations party.

Red at first thought that she got find out but her cloak is in cape form when the Huntress showed up. She also didn't see her use her scythe. She might note the Aura and Semblance but nothing else, nothing concrete.

"I hope you realize that your earlier actions will not be taken lightly," The woman berated, "Your actions not only endanger yourself but many others."

"But they started it!" Ruby used the self-defence card without even hearing the verdict in hopes that whatever sentence is lightened. Not a good debater, she might not make good arguments but she is honest. Never once has Ruby lied to others.

"If it were up to me," Here's the sentence, "I will send you home," That's okay, "With a pat on the back," So I did good?, "And a slap on the wrist." Ruby flinch back instinctively to avoid a whip crack that wouldn't hit her. Ruby has now defined this woman as a professional kill joy, _'Is every Huntress like her?' _'Obviously not,'

"But there is someone here that wants to meet you,"

_'Hmm?'_ Ruby being the simple one can only think up to that while Red has gone further than, 'Someone wants to see us?' as she worries of far too many probabilities why 'Someone' wants to see them. Usually not for good reasons.

With a plate of cookies in his right and a mug of coffee in his left, the strong smell of the beans instantly filling the room the moment it entered, a gray haired middle aged man walken in. Wearing spectacles and formal attire, black suit and undershirt, he looks like an intelligent and important individual. Only when he came close enough to the light can Ruby see his face clear enough to discern his identity.

"Ruby Rose," He prompted, "You, have silver eyes." Before Ruby could question what does her eye colour have in importance he continued, "So," The Huntress acting perfectly as his assistant showed a detailed recording of her fight with the goons showcasing her usage of Crescent Rose.

'That's not possible!' Red made sure that Ruby's speed didn't go above the speed limit needed to trigger the road cameras. Wait, some of the video's angles are illogical even! Regular cameras record from above ground level but some recorded on pedestrian walk level. Paradoxical! Red has met with something unfathomable, unexplainable.

So burdened by the thoughts that Red is unable to help Ruby on her Q and A session.

"Where's did you learn to do this?" The first question.

"Signal academy?" It's a combat school, why not?

"They taught you how to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?"

_'Is it that dangerous?'_ Remembering how Red does things, what she could do with Crescent Rose,_ 'Yeah, definitely.'_

If Red is the one that is thinking right now, she would've thought more along, 'All weapons are dangerous and lethality is technically relative to user,' You get the implied pride in her skills? 'Yeah, I'm just that good.'

"Well, one teacher in particular."

"I see," It seemed that he plotted some dots and it fits so as a kind gesture, he put the plate of cookies down.

Ruby reached forward to grab one, looked at giver to see if she could eat it, take a bite, confirm that she is allowed to have the treat, repeat the process in an accelerated fashion.

"It's just that I've only seen one other scythe wielder of that skill before, a dusty old crow?"

**You know what happened canonically, skipping to divergent scene!**

"Glynda, mind you give us some privacy?" After said huntress gave a 'do whatever you want' look, she left Ozpin and Ruby in the room and closed the door behind her.

The professor then turned off the security camera that watches over the room, confusing Ruby but it slapped Red out of her stupor.

'What happened?' She asked Ruby who is cognizant to all that happened after she's out.

_'I think I got scholarship?'_ It's not a bad summary but the 'I think' made it unhelpful.

"May I talk to Red Reaper now?" and that stopped both Ruby and Red from thinking anything else as their minds try to grip on the fact that they are found out. "Glyda is suspicious, but suspicion can be easily dispersed." He is assuring?

"Headmaster Ozpin?" Ruby asked of his intentions, for it is as unclear as Red's own sometimes, but Red is more concerned with "What do you want with me?" as she took over.

"So it's true," Unsurprised by the sudden change in personality, from the cheerful and childish girl that beats up bad guys to the cold and calculative lawful killer whose eyes are as sharp as steel, Ozpin continued, "Do you know me?"

"Of course," Red not as polite as Ruby did, "I've heard a lot about the great Ozpin and his contributions as a Hunter." She then started listing the fact and rumours she ever heard true or plausible, "Master swordsman specializing in the blade draw, you are said to be one of the fastest in Remnant, able to cut opponents before they notice that they are cut."

Let it be known that Red is putting a brave front, posing as a deviant. She in actuality want to tremble at Ozpin's presence or lack thereof. When people with ability meet, they regularly can rate each other's presence. Even regular citizens have presence even if it is weak and shallow but this, nothing. It's a level that speaks of mastery. That they have skills unimaginable, unmatched.

"Having a very rare semblance with a wide berth of effect, you utilized that advantage and climbed up the ranking of Hunters at an early age. It is said that an accident due to semblance overuse is what took the colour of your hair and with it something important."

"That will be enough." Knowing which is fact and which is fiction, there are some things, even if false, that can relate. Remembering those moments, the pain and regrets, it's not a good feeling but what's past is past, "I really want to know Ruby Rose, is all that you just said earlier the truth or just a façade?"

_'Truthful or not?' _Red opted. Truth will be a little bit hard to explain, if it doesn't sound crazy, but the long stretch might yield more positive results, Lying that it's all a front would make things simpler, more 'normal'. _'Which is it?'_

'Honesty is the best policy!' Ruby used the rhyming phrase due to the joy of getting in a prestigious academy early by two years. Again idealistic but not realistic, it isn't the best. 'It's just a small secret!'

_'That we're insane!'_ Definitely not going to the Asylum for this.

'Just this once? For me?' Red was attacked, not like the earlier charge of Ruby army, but it's something much more dangerous.

_'No!'_ She tried to hold on, _'Not the eyes!'_ Oh how could someone refuse.

'Pleaaaaase?' The puppy dog eyes that intensified melted the soul, the other fragment of soul.

Positive it is, "Truthfully speaking, We're not lying," Red started by disclosing the presence of more than one entity within her mind, "Ruby does want to be a Huntress," She expressed her Alter-ego's feelings about the offer, "She wants to be of help to the people." She affirmed Ruby's position in the headmaster's eyes, "Her intentions are the very definition of goodwill."

Noting the 'We' and 'Her', Ozpin concluded that 'Red' and 'Ruby' aren't as simple as a persona as he originally thought, she's something deeper than that, most possibly split identity disorder. "You are quite defensive about your other self, defending her that far." he commented, laughing a bit at the apparently good relationship between the personalities.

"Ruby's a good girl, she deserves to be something great," In her mind Red could hear spoken girl say 'Aww, I never know you thought of me that well.'

_'Um, hello? Technically, I am You.'_

Finding that she too didn't have any intention of lying, "What do you think of my offer? Do you want to go to my school?"

The professor watched Red with curious eyes as she seemed to be burdened, she's looking left and right as if there are apparitions that are stating the pros and cons of taking or dropping the deal until she finally decided, "I'm quite indifferent about it but if Ruby wants to, Yes."

"That's not your answer," Ozpin stated.

"I don't," Red paused for a moment. She could say 'understand', 'know', 'really', change to 'I'm not', so many choices but she chose to say, "Choose." She rephrased the sentence in front of the Headmaster, "I'm not choosy. You know, I'm good with anything."

"And Ruby makes the choices?" Ozpin asked hopefully able to determine 'who' is making the choices but the deepening uncertainty in her face says more on the lines of, "You don't know?" making her look away discomposed.

"I guess you have questions you need to answer," As if a prophet, he wisely offers a path, "If you come to my school, meet new people, learn and grow, you might just find it." At the end of the road that is, passing 4 years of advanced education.

"Can I ask for a favour?"

"What is it?" What could she possibly demand after being given a once in a lifetime proposal?

"Can you erase the clip?" Red pointed as his scroll that is connected to the police department's server, "I like my anonymity."

"Reasonable." Concluding the deal with a handshake, things are going to be really interesting for the next four years. Both Ruby, Red and maybe everybody else who came into contact with her complexity.

* * *

Disappointed at the lack of blood? Man, I love you guys, but be patient.

**It's coming.**

My poor excuse is Ruby's the one that is fighting in this chapter so there must be something funny.

Red has been predominant for the past chapters, it's time that Ruby got some air time.

**Who knows who have the title of 'Gray Death'?**

Here's a hint, he used to be called 'Black Death' but since his hair is no longer Black and lustrous, the name changed to suit it's owner.

I have great plans for Ozpin, really really great powers for him that relate to his emblem of "Gear", a really vague semblance that could practically mean God with the big G.

A chance at redemption? Nope, not in a million years. There is nothing to redeem.

Thank you for reading and please review.


	5. Silver Fang

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

**Chapter 4 : Silver Fang**

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Alter speech"

'Alter thoughts'

Sometimes not thinking too much is best Necrofantasia. Everything will be clear once everything has been revealed, the true plot in the progress. But you make a good question, Is Ozpin like Red? or is he more of Ruby then again, it might not be both. Just know that he's a good guy but able to make the hard choice when the time comes.

Oh right, just in case anybody is confused why** nobody** could relate Ruby Rose and Red Reaper is because of Red's cloak. Not only does it hide her facial expression, eyes, it also obscures her form, foiling any attempts at analysing her age. To an observer, under her cloak, Red looks her age, 15 going on 16. Ruby however uses the cloak as a cape, with her childish body, seeming more of a 13 year old, nobody should be able to suspect the two to be the same.

In the last chapter, she doubled her cloak as cape. She wore the hood but the cloak is fluttering. Once it stopped moving and settles down, only then did Roman find matching description.

**So here we begin**

* * *

"Ms. Schnee," Kris Chase called, the young heiress' homeschooling combat teacher, "Ms. Schnee!" and snaps her out of the currently detached state of mind, "Focus."

Unable to do what was asked of her, Weiss could only look away with a deeper frown.

The regular training where she would regularly meet requirements or overachieve the day's objectives, has shown to be sub-par at best. Half hearted strikes, unattended defenses, it's as if her heart wasn't here at the moment. It just wouldn't do if she doesn't focus, what is in her mind that occupies her so?

_'What should I say?'_ To both her teacher now and Red later, her thought process is considering so much that it could burst from the amount queued. present and future, past and today, all of them has been mixed up.

"Maybe we should end today's session here," Though a little bit disappointed, Chris knows that Weiss have been working very hard for everything she is asked for. Maybe it's about time she overexerted? That she need time to rest her tired body and mind?

"No, wait, I can do this." Reflexively defending herself against whatever disappointment she could hear she pleaded for another chance.

"I think the rest will do you good," He affirmed without giving the young lady any liberty, It is for her own sake. Her father placed in his contract too that his daughter mustn't be harmed physically nor should she psychologically.

Weiss watched in disbelief that the regularly warm and kind Hunter could be so strict, _'Does he misunderstand something?'_ If it is then it must be fixed, at once, but then again, the free time is useful. _'Which? Which!?'_ The dilemmas are piling up.

"Yes, sir."

"I'll be seeing you next week, it's our last session after all." Chris flashed a sad smile at the upcoming goodbye, "I'll tell you about my Initiation at Beacon after, maybe it'll help somehow."

"Thank you."

"Good day, Weiss." And he left her alone with Myrtenaster.

For some reason she have an urge to speak with her weapon. There would be no reply but it would listen, she would listen.

A slight vibration, probably a remaining effect from earlier Dust usage, occurred throughout the rapier's blade. It is as if it is saying something; Is it consoling her? Is it suggesting something? Might it ask her to share her thoughts?

Waving such insanity from her head, Weiss wonders why does the urge even pass her mind.

It have literally been a heavy week, EVERYTHING is heavy. Her arm, her leg, her body. Her head feels like lead, mind frozen like an icy prison. She could barely force her smile around people and she thought she had perfected that fake smile.

Taking out the red handkerchief from her jacket's red inner pocket, she watched the heavy fabric pull down her already weighted arm and wonders if this small thing has been what burdened her so greatly. She blames it for most of her current troubles and Red for everything else.

The due date of the question's answer is coming and she doesn't have it.

Unlike a trick question, this one has answers which are 'Yes' or 'No' for whatever reasons, but those 'reason' are hard to find. Is there even a logic to it? Though lawful, Red Reaper has been known to be truly brutal and from the past night, obviously crazy. Are there reason in her mind?

Flinging her head left and right to drown the pandemonium in her head, she tried to see this as a reasonable person should, from a logical perspective.

If she doesn't know then find a lead, find something that can be analyzed and start from there. So, what do she have that she could use to answer her questions?

Right, she didn't even inspect the handkerchief yet.

Taking said item out for visual inspection, Weiss found that it has no wrinkles. It had been stuffed into her pocket that night, not folded neatly and properly slip, but there aren't a sign of applied force. The texture very smooth, so even was the surface that it reflects light. Rubbing the textile, she felt it to be very soft and water test found it to be very absorbent despite it's sleek surface that usually belies a waterproof material.

It is of a higher quality material than expected of a thrown away/leftover item, then again logic isn't applicable to lunatics. Rayon? Nylon? Acrylic? Weiss might not be the expert in textiles so she couldn't be so sure, but whatever it is made out of, whatever the mix, it should be traceable.

Braving herself, she put the red fabric near her nose in case it have a scent on it, a perfume, or something sticky and red that will remain unsaid. To tell the truth, it might be both. It does have a metallic, tin like smell but most of it is covered by a fragrance that seemed to be of roses. A sickeningly sweet odour combined with the earlier stench, rather than appeasing, causes a terrifying red vision and nausea.

Frowning at the display of red, Weiss put the piece of cloth away. Blinking doesn't shake off what the fragrance did to her eyes. Assuring herself that it is all a trick of the mind, her cognitive ability being blinded, she breathed in and out to calm herself. After a few seconds, her sight returns to normal as her mind resumed normal operations.

_'This will definitely not end well,'_ Weiss believed. If she could be affected this much by 'Her' personal effects, how much could she be affected by the owner?

There's no running away from this though. If Weiss doesn't come, 'What will Red do?' and the possibilities are haunting.

_**She will find her**_

Despite the very low chances of her death, the probability of being turned into living 'art' is pretty high. A disappointing answer that doesn't impress her too will lead to the same results.

It's either face her fears or let it grip her heart.

Her pride would not allow the latter so the former it is.

She didn't manage to find an answer yet but maybe in the times of need, it will come by itself, a moment of enlightenment.

Slapping her cheeks to 'wake up', Weiss cheered herself up. Nothing is impossible and nothing is definite, she will live through this.

* * *

Ruby actually got her congratulations party.

The news of getting accepted to beacon early spread like wildfire as not only her classmates swarm her with questions about how she did it, the details, Ozpin, Glynda, and et cetera, sophomores and upperclassmen too came to see the special girl. Suffocating from the amount of people around her and the lack of space squeezed between them, Ruby could barely breathe much less answer.

After the three groups came Yang and her friends, the newly graduated fourth years, to throw her a celebration, since she couldn't join the promenade. Ruby refused the treatment, but Yang insists so Red planned numerous methods of escape in case she was barred from exit.

It hurts her pride to say it but she has agoraphobia, ophthalmophobia and ligyrophobia. She always hated noise, the sound of people, she became anxious when there is too many people in the area much worse if all the attention is on her. That's why Ruby deals with the intrapersonal stuff.

_'Just, hold on a bit more, okay?'_ Ruby persuaded her alter-ego that is in pain to bear with it just a little longer. Red can only whimper a thanks for the assurance as she continued huddling in one of the corners of the mindscape, closing her ears to silence the loud sounds.

The night is supposed to be quiet and nice, a refuge of those that doesn't like the bright lights like her. But this, this monstrosity of an event, it hurts.

* * *

'Finally! Free!' Being underage and unable to drink, Ruby got released quickly by the graduates that are looking for excuses to party. Some, Yang included, even suggested an after party. How many parties do they want? Can they even handle another party with their feet wobbling and vision blurry?

'They'll be fine,' Red ain't going back to that hell, what good is self suffering? 'and they are almost of adult age, they should be responsible-' Whatever thought that Red is communicating to Ruby is cut off by the breaking of glass as a chair falls upon a parked car.

There's nobody shouting, "MY CAR!", maybe the cheering drowned out the scream. Man, they are as erratic and more irresponsible than a sugar induced Ruby. Red wonders who are older than who now.

_'Let's just, go.'_ Preferring not to ruin her image of the would be adults anymore, because Yang is one of them, it is best to just leave, and Red enthusiastically, for once, agreed with what Ruby thought up.

While walking through that passage that will lead to the female dorms, her scroll rang a tune. The name displayed on it brought worry into Ruby's face, she doesn't like to deal with this guy. Red however is amused, of all people He dares to call her. This man is the most wanted Faunus for being the leader of the White Fang after all. The price on his head is as high as a small mansion with considerable courtyard, 100 million Lien.

His combat ability is unknown and face never shown in public, his leadership is astounding. His silver tongue is like devil's whisper, it tells you what you want, it makes you want to do what he wants, a voice that condemns souls to serve him, the one that always laugh in the end at the cost of others. The kind of people Red likes to vent on most.

Getting to a quiet area where nobody could hear the upcoming conversation, Red took over in case this guy tries to trick Ruby into an arrangement that suits only him and pressed the receive tab on the holographic touch screen.

"Hello, Isaac." Red began, "What would the 'Silver Fang' of the White Fang be contacting this humble me."

Yes, it might sound funny that his title is the similar to his converted organisation's name but it is given to members of the Faunus group. Silver Fang, Red Horn, Black Talon, Green Claws, it defines their position in the hierarchy. Black being lowest in the colour class and white being the highest, Fang being the highest a Faunus can go up and talons being the lowest, the class for initiates.

"Red," He greeted, "I just have something that might be of your interest."

"Hmm?" She could feel him starting to lead, "If you aren't handing over any fugitives, It won't entertain me you know."

"Do you know about your friend's attempt at joint venture?" Business contract? What about an agreement that would interest her? but first name the parties, one is the White Fang, what about the other? This, 'Friend'.

"Which friend?" The bad ones, the good ones, the fake ones, the business ones, she have more than a few of those so-called Friends.

"Roman Torchwick." Isaac named a recent contact, "I've heard from himself the encounter with you, something along the lines of 'Kids these days are crazy.'"

"So?" The true topic hasn't been discussed, "What about him?"

"He escaped your grasp without a single scratch," He stated in not a nice tone. "Shaken yes, but unharmed."

_'Damn it,' _It's a fact, Red could not refute it. Excuses will just make her position worse in the upcoming argument, something along the lines of incapacity to complete which will lead to a possible risk premium in case whatever deal he's planning truly interest her.

'What's happening!?' Ruby feeling the anxiety asked her alter ego of what is going on, she doesn't get what is happening behind this conversation.

_'Just know that he got a head start on me.'_

"What do you want?" Making sure the tone is still indifferent Red pushed forward hoping that the worst wouldn't come to pass, that she will be led into a trap.

"I just want to discuss a business venture of our own, between the White Fang and you."

"And what of it will be beneficial to me?" Here she have some ammunition, "You never pay in Lien, as if your new currency will ever get any value outside your small community," Then, "You won't let me kill Faunus criminals too, bring them to you alive for something they have aaaaand then tell me that they're still useful." After all he'd done, "You expect me to believe that this will be a win-win contract?"

"It's up to you to accept it or not," Isaac easily dodged the bullets, they're more rants than attack anyway, "If you chose to listen, go here." A waypoint appeared in the General Maps app of the scroll. "It's our newest outpost near Vale." It's somewhere south of Vale, the Coast Mountain ranges.

"How long do I have to think this through?" Time limit so to speak.

"As long as I am there, three weeks at most." and since this soon is weekend, two weeks left.

"Any of the other leaders around? Creed, Tanya, Adam, Saya (サヤ), anyone?" Goons are easy to kil- defeat, boss level characters aren't so easy.

"I guess I'll share information on named individuals as a gesture of trust," Rephrase that as 'consideration' to take the contract, this guy can't be trusted. "Creed Zastory, Black Fang, is at Atlas for reasons not to be known, Tanya McDougall, Blue Fang, is acting at Mystral also for reasons not to be known, Adam Taurus, Red Fang, is around and the stray cat, Minazuki Saya, is wandering off to who knows where."

"How about Leon, Echidna, Gilberto, Lin-"

"That will be all Red," Without even goodbye the line was cut off.

_'That didn't work as well as I expected.'_ Red hoped that the gesture of trust would be much more than that. Locations are okay but can it be a little bit more specific? Mistral, Atlas, both are kingdoms with numerous territories, cities and what the hell is 'Around'? Somewhere near Vale, heading to it or currently in it?

'So what should we do?' Ruby prompted about what they would do next, should they see what could this business venture lead to? Or should they stay with their current course and strike a deal with the Schnee heiress?

_'It's convenient,'_ Ruby's emotion could easily be said as 'How so?' so Red elaborated, _'In case we take the side of Faunus, we would have gotten close to the Schnee to make use of her. If the White Fang has something to do with the Schnee, then we'll have things to tell on to Weiss.'_

"Ooooh." Ruby has just understood the devious plan. After all, they can choose either side to get something rewarding or choose neither and profit from both. There is no trust and loyalty here, just business.

This is going to be exciting, something big is afoot. So many factions are involved, moving their plans forward with each passing day. Roman and his gang, Isaac and White Fang, Weiss Schnee and her father's corporation, even Ozpin should be involved somewhere in here with his academy.

Both Red and Ruby has gotten into contact with each group, her relationship with each leader is below neutral and reputation with it's members so-so. The specifics could be said to be:

Isaac definitely doesn't trust her, he needs a discardable pawn not an enigmatic queen piece. The Faunus might seek equality but they, like all others, fear her indiscrimination. They will be assured that one of their fears will be more to their enemies', a nightmare that haunts their opposing party.

Weiss distrust her intentions but trusts her skill, ability, and expertise. Though her father, the head Schnee, obviously will not trust a lawful killer, he will but act more professionally than his daughter did. Not only will he gain a great warrior, his army of guards may be led under a powerful banner supported by her reputation after all.

Roman is obviously hostile due to their initial encounter and very bad first impressions but he is not the leader of his side. Should occasions coincide, something of benefit to be had, they might become allies. Their goons will see fit to act well in her presence and overachieve what they are expected lest they meet her scythe's blade.

Ozpin sees something, further away than Red could ever foresee. His side seems to be the one with least blood shed but of highest difficulty, a path that few would walk. It might be rewarding at the end of the road, but not the material world kind of rewarding. More of knowledge, self-knowledge, all of her questions will be finally answered.

* * *

"Hello? This is Chase speaking."

"Edgar Spark." The caller spoke, "It's time."

"Burns," Kris, now Edgar, identified, "Is Cinder there?"

"Yes." and when she is there, something big is happening.

Though there are questions like why get the rookie Torchwick, and what's the plan, he doesn't want to miss the upcoming events.

"I'll be there."

* * *

Sorry for a short one, 3350 words but it's not a bad chapter. Please review what you think!

I really think that the bad guys theme has something to do with 'Fire' so other than canonically named Torchwick and Cinder, here's Spark and Burns. Yes, Burns is 'turquoise', her full name Ashley Burns, and Edgar Spark is 'Mercury'. It's a fanfic and season 2 isn't out yet so WHATEVER~, These are the names ima usin.

The logic is Torchwick, Sparks (up), Burns and after the explosion, Cinders. It's a process of lightening up explosives.

Anyway,

Get the divergent 'routes'? Flags will still trigger even if on an opposing faction though so fans of pairings do not despair if Red chose to go with a side. For example, choosing white fang which will lead to more Blake moments but doesn't mean it is impossible to end with Whiterose.

This will be a loooong journey through a world. Man, am I inspired by telltale games.

Their newest game, "The Wolf Among Us" is damn good. I played those three chapters over and over, getting different results, and is always entertained.

I hope this story could be that way too.

All choices have benefits, all choices have consequence.


	6. The Three Bears

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

Chapter 5 : The Three Bears

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

"Alter speech"

'Alter thoughts'

Hmm, It feels lonely not to have a review. Though there are those that favourited and followed, which made me happy, few said anything about it. What's good about it, what's bad about it, any improvements, corrections, et cetera, I want something too ya know. [Thank you for necrofantasia that always reviews his thoughts, that is a nice habit that writers would like of a reader]

Ultima owner, two words? That's all that you got from the last chapter. I feel like I've failed...

**Here we go**

* * *

The weekends have come, next week will be the last week she had at Signal. It will be harder to move around once she stays at Beacon so she must choose a side before that time comes.

"Watcher!" Ruby called for the invisible informant, "Waaaatcher~" but to receive no answer in the silent thieves highway.

'He's either not around or just lazy,' Red grumbles, where is he when needed? Always appearing and disappearing by his whims. 'Anyway, all that we know is Roman has been seen in a location.'

"And where's that?"

'Xiong Nightclub'

What does Red want with Roman, you might ask? Well, she had the intention of righting some wrongs and getting to know the faction and it's goals better. All that she knows about them is that they're a group wanted criminals, (or are they all?) they are collecting large amounts of dust (Too much for business), and they're proposing to the notorious white fang a joint venture.

Walking through the alleys of Vale, Red reaches the club shrouded in darkness. The backdoor isn't really protected, there's just this one guy smoking a cigarette that looks intimidating. Let's see who is more intimidating with her colours in the open.

"Hey, this is VIPs on-" and his cigarette fell.

He wanted to scream but a gesture of silence, finger upon a smiling lips, sealed that.

Without giving another glance, Red opened the door, entered, and left the bouncer standing in shock.

Even after the infamous Red Reaper left, her effects remain. He with trembling fingers could barely get a new cigarette from his pack and almost burnt his eye brows with poor handling of his lighter. He could only close his ears and hope there wouldn't be any screaming of terror and the nightmares that come after.

Passing through workers with similar reactions, Red made a beeline for the bartender stool where her target of the night usually is.

Making the similar silence gesture towards the bartender, Red caught the shot glass that dropped from his hand. Taking the cloth in his hands, she continued his work and gestured him to do the same as he proceeded with trembling fingers.

Junior Xiong, unaware of what is happening behind him, kept watching the running of his business. After the fiasco that happened because of a certain blondie, his business suffered great losses but it isn't dead yet. Even with the pieces of glass that might remain on the dance floor, many people still came to enjoy the night in this broken down place.

Keeping watch of the front door and any troublesome individuals, he kept drinking the whisky in his highball glass. He tried to drink after a while and found it empty so he turned around for a refill but to find Red in front of him.

Red patiently allowed him to process what is happening. One, two, three and the trembling started. It's just like hypnosis just without the need to do anything.

"What do you want?" Not acting so tough, Junior pleaded that whatever she wants, it'll be quick.

"I've heard that Roman frequents this place." Red inspects the now sparkling glass in her hands, not a bad handiwork. "Is it true?"

"Yes," Fuck Roman and whomever he is with, better be him than he but there is one little problem, "But I don't know where he's at when he's not here. I'll set something up. You can come then when he- " Red took his glass, a cold glare silenced him.

Taking two bottles of liqueur which Junior easily identified as Sloe Gin and Amaretto, both coloured red which doesn't really mean good in this situation, she placed them on the counter before taking the cocktail mixer. She poured the two alcohols into it with precisely the same amount, a ratio of 1 to 1, the recipe to the Dixon Thing. The only thing Junior worries is why didn't she put in some ice, to cool it, before mixing it since both drinks are known to be sweet.

Pouring the red contents that looked more like blood than it is a beverage, Red gestured Junior to drink it, 'Relax' she seemed to say but he knows better than to trust, still he kept quiet. He had watched every move she made, there shouldn't be anything in the drink, so he sipped the ridiculously sweet beverage and felt sick. (It has a little bitter taste just like most liqueurs but you get what I mean right? Junior is a frequent drinker, the bitter is nothing to him. Rather, some bitter taste is actually nice to the adult palate.)

"I don't want anything set up," She started tapping on her weapon, "I just came for information and I know you know."

"I-I-I really don't know," He'll be damned, if Cinder or Ashley finds out that he spills anything then he would end up the same. Wait, Red has never killed an innocent before, that's a card he could use. "I'm just running a legitimate business here, you hadn't just trespassed but threatened me, it's owner, if this persists I would have to but call the authorities."

"Hmm," Red attested to all that Junior have said, "This shady business might not have done anything, Yet." She emphasized on the latter, another threat, "But what about your brother? Your sister?"

On Junior's mind only one word can explain his screwed up emotions, 'Fuck.'

"I might just drop by for your elder sister's , Mao's (毛), upcoming smuggle. I heard it's a shipment of weapons?" She's dead, "Oh, and your elder brother, Senior's illegal gambling ring and fight club too," He's dead too, "I think both of them might need a little bit more red, shouldn't they?"

"No, they should not." Act as if you are cornered, if she believes that she has won, he should be able to pry an opening and escape from this. "Let's not make a mess here," First make sure to show no intention of a fight, "Let's go to my office, nobody should hear of this." lead her to a different location, then run, literally escape.

"Sure," Red ain't as smart as she is or maybe she thought he had any feelings left for his siblings but business, well he does give and take favours for them but it isn't in goodwill okay?

Junior walked in front as Red followed behind. A bouncer that gets the silent message from the killer smile kept anyone else from getting to the vicinity, everyone else within stiffened up again at the second passing of the Reaper with their boss in front of her.

"Come in," Junior opened the door for her in a gentleman gesture as Red accepted but rather following inside, he smashed the door and locked it with a swift movement before running like hell.

After the door slammed in her face Red sighed, _'Why make it so difficult?'_ as she could hear the commotion that occurs below the second floor office. It seemed that not only Junior is evacuating, everyone in the building is. _'What? He's gonna blow the building or something?'_ Not surprising if he did it. After all, it has been roughened up, the place.

Breaking the lock with a kick, Red walked without regard of the possible dangers or the increasing distance between her Junior. Exiting through the backdoor of the club, a faint trace of his smell could lead her to him but there are two individuals that braved trying to stop her or slow her down.

"The Gemini twins, how cute." Malachite sisters, good reputation as a bodyguard, no reputation as a killer and Junior sacrificed them to her? Adorable.

They made no reply as they attacked. Claws swipe high from the left and heel blade low from the right, defend the low blow and leave an opening above, defend the upper blow and leave similar opening under. Jump and she'll be attacked simultaneously, this is why they're paired together, their fighting styles suit each other as expected of twins.

Not bothering to use Crescent Rose, right arm caught Militia's wrist and the left caught Melanie's ankle. Putting just enough strength to lift both, they were smashed against the brick wall of the narrow alley with their own momentum as they crumpled down onto the muddy ground.

"Aww," They stood up and continued to stand in her way, Xiong can wait, let's play a bit here.

The blade of the two kept striking upon the wall as Red evaded each with precision. Not pushed by two simultaneous attackers, she somehow manages to get a counter in the flurry of attacks and without her weapon too.

Militia worries what would happen if she did use her infamous scythe, they won't survive even the first few seconds. The memory of them being flung around like ragdolls to the wall is replaced by a slash that cut both of them open, even a part of the alley didn't survive the slash in her imagination. It might just be overestimation but it could be the truth.

Melanie isn't thinking as straight as her sister, her pride is hurt. She has trained so hard, fought so many, proven them that she is not so harmless but look at things. Not only she was beaten once by an uncouth blondie, this time she wasn't even taken seriously. One strike would be all she need, she thought, that she could prove herself to be a threat. Cutting the throat of this wench wouldn't be so bad too, damn the consequences.

They even tried to double team from different positions, left and right, but to avail. When they thought they hit, they found their weapons passing through rose petals. It covered their vision, disrupt their balance. Red is playing around with them and they know it.

After fifteen minutes of being double teamed, Red grew tired. She thought that it's finally time she ends this so she abandoned a front, ignored Militia, and offensively charged at Melanie. Her defense easily bypassed with speed, since the long arc needed to swing her legs to attack takes a second, she was caught again by her ankle and rather than being thrown, Red put pressure to it as it cracked.

"Melanie!" Her sister screamed in worry but Red stopped her by a hand to the throat of her felled sister.

"I only dislocated her leg," She warned, "Don't make me do worse."

"Just, just let her go." Militia pleaded and Red seeing the loss of fighting intent, released her grip and started leaving but to be stopped by a deviant arm.

"No," Melanie, on the ground, muttered while grabbing Red's leg, "I still can fight." but to be looked down in pity. (She can see up the hood in this position)

If Red told her real age, why is she not as strong, it would hurt even worse. She knew people like this, someone with hubris, Weiss Schnee herself might end up in a similar position in a not so far off future. Should she assure her or do her worst?

Talking about similarity, Red and White, what's with the twin's colour scheme? It kinda resembles the herself and the heiress. What does that imply? Then again it can be but a coincidence, the world is made out of it after all.

A presence watching the scene stopped Red's thoughts. It's well hidden and quite powerful. A level pretty high up, probably equal to her own.

"Who is there?" The claim surprised the sisters and they are shocked further when someone walked out of the shadows.

"It's been a while Red," She greeted with a dangerous tone. Dangerous as in 'you don't want to meet me in an alley' kind of tone which is happening.

"Vivian." Red replied dispirited, "What do you want." It's usually something annoying, like a match, or something tedious, like an errand. The number 12 of killers doesn't meet people for a civilised conversation. Vivian Carson loves to pick fights and preferably at range, he's a gun master. His moniker is 'Living Gun' for he has no conscience, no attachments, just death matches and bounty hits.

"The ten is looking for you, thirteen." And by the ten, he means the top ten killers of Vytal.

"They're here in Vale?" Red that originally stood behind the Malachites, stepped forward so she is now in between as a precaution, "What's the news?"

"You'll get the details when you go meet them, now." Her face is like saying 'Yep, right now'. "Do you mind?"

"Yes." The question that he ask is obviously about the trembling twin at the presences of two predators, "They are to be left unharmed." There's steel in her voice but rather than intimidating, it's exciting him.

"Want to see if you can protect them?"

"Want to see if I can cut your head first?"

There is a tense moment as the two merely stood there with heavy presences. Both Malachites were suffocating from the pressure, their vision blurry and mental ability greatly numbed they have nothing but terror at their upcoming fate. They'll die, _My sister _will die. They have survived so long but to die without meaning in the hands of people totally unrelated with their lives.

"Hmph," Vivian relented, "I don't want to try dying. I'll leave em alone." and he was gone from his position. It's not invisibility, it's not speed either. Is it teleportation? Whatever his semblance did, he has left and will leave the two alone as long as they don't encounter each other.

With no more need to be in the area, Red too started to leave but to be stopped again by the two Malachites. They don't show hostility, if their wobbling feet is any indication, but they have questions in their eyes. They barely held onto each other, Melanie especially since her leg is still dislocated but they still could ask, "Why help us?"

"Why do you fight me?" Though answering a question with a question isn't a legit answer, the logic should answer by itself. They do not have a grudge against each other, they're just doing a job. For all that matters, they were strangers.

But because they are strangers that Militia is more confused, if she has to choose to help or leave a stranger to die, she would choose the second without hesitation. There's just no obligation to lend a hand.

_'They're really innocent for someone wearing kinky clothes,'_ Yeah, their combat dresses are similar to those strip club corsets but they're really young in mind, if she has the right to say that to someone older than herself.

"Maybe because I see myself in you," Not talking about colour, this talk is much deeper that that, "I've walked a road of thorns as I grow my own," Red walked off into the darkness, with "You have talent, don't waste it on a dump like this." as a farewell.

'That's not really cool you know,' Commenting to the lines she had said herself, she left the vicinity, _'At least I didn't leave a too bad impression on them.'_ Who knows if they'll feel indebted in the future.

Since chasing after Xiong have to be postponed, she'll have to make time to get him. His club didn't outright explode so he should return to it sooner or later and then she could try this routine all over again or try a different approach. She would expect traps, firepower, and Xiong himself hiding somewhere deep within the compound but he'll be there so chasing him now is not a compulsory action.

* * *

[Relationship: Xiong Brothers/Sisters. **Poor Acquaintances**. Junior Xiong: Hostile (-10), Mao Xiong: Knowledgeable (0), Senior Xiong: Knowledgeable (0)]

[Relationship: Malachite Sisters. From **Neutral** to **Mixed** (An Unsure kind of feeling) Melanie: Not good (-1), Militiades: Not bad (+1)]

_A/N : Yep, I'm showing these things from now on whenever something of significance happens._

* * *

So Red walks out of the alley, returns to the club from the front door, goes to the bar, take a bottle of strawberry liqueur and leaves the abandoned premises.

Ruby can't drink but it doesn't mean Red can't. She's a good drinker in fact, a little bit of alcohol in her makes her already sharp mind as keen as razor blades. A little bit more than that and it alleviates all the troubles in her mind, bordering on drunk.

Grabbing the cork with her teeth, Red pulled the bottle open and spat the unscrewed cork away before taking a gulp of the beverage. The strawberry scent tickling her nose, she could feel her stomach warm itself in the cold night, and her other self content at the taste, within, though unawake.

Now, to deal with her colleagues.

* * *

"You took your time Red," The Blood count sitting tall and proud atop the chapel bell tower greeted the newcomer. "Come," He gestured forward as seven other pair of eyes watch the hooded killer with deadly glares with the exception of a granny that looks like the odd one out in a group of professional cut-throats.

Surely the killers aren't pushing themselves forward as a faction, it would be catastrophic when regular psychopaths meet. They'll fight each other, make that murder each other, before they work together. Everybody just have completely different reasons or no reason at all.

"Want some cookies?" The kind old lady offered, it's very nice. Ruby would've without hesitation took one and put it into her mouth but Red ain't crazy, "Put those away, nanny." she hissed with as much venom as there is poison in those cookies.

Walking past the Night Shadow, she nodded a greeting as he tipped his hood in reply. Silent and anti social as usual, not that Red is any different when she is uninterested.

The Chessboard killer tried to play a trick, sent her strings silently down her wrists and made a trap that if it doesn't cut, will constrict. Red easily dispatched that with a powerful swing of Crescent Rose, before ridiculing her of the poor display. "Still the same string Alex? I thought I made clear that it's too weak," making her scowl deeper.

The next three that looks like an adventurer, doctor, and nun respectively didn't do anything stupid like number eight did, as expected of the third tier of the best. They analyzed her as she passes though, gauging the increased strength since their respective past meetings.

Red then noticed that number four, Sapphire Stone, is not present, is there something about the Blue Stone? It doesn't surprise at all if anyone present suddenly end up dead in the gutter, poisoned by their own chemicals or burnt to ashes by their power but when that happens, the numbers just move up to close the gap, what's so different this time that they looked to the double digits?

Stopping below the bell tower where Immortal Were-wolf stands, Red looked up at the Blood count and countess. The countess is sitting on an appendage of the tower just in case anyone is asking, halfway to the top so that it's clear who reigns supreme.

"Do we have a situation?" Red asked without fear for showing it here is the biggest blunder an individual can perform in a compendium of murderers.

"You clearly noticed that our dear Sapphire isn't present right?" Red nods easily at that, "We found that she went to the police," and some behind hissed at the mention of authorities, "She is a traitor Red, broken one of our rules." The anxiety of suspicion, rumours and watchful eyes should have broken her spirit, drove her to confess. Trying to get off easy, she promises information on other anonymous murderers from their abilities, personalities and those could lead to a name.

"You want someone to go and end her for her position?" Was the simple conclusion but, "Why did Vivian refuse? Why didn't Blaze, number 11, take the chance?" What's the catch?

"As all witness protection program is worth, she'll be located in a well protected facility, and that doesn't include the danger level of the individual herself."

Just for information, Sapphire is not a compulsive killer. She has shown conscience multiple times and kills the chosen few for business reasons. Rival businesses, competition, challenges, all will she turn into stone. Petrification is her semblance and it has helped her greatly to be untraced till someone found out her ability to use Aura despite being an entrepreneur.

This will be tough job, taking it will take a lot of resources and time but the prestige of single digit is not to be scoffed at. Being known as the elite of the elite in the dark side boosts your reputation greatly. After all, there are things in the shadows more dangerous than herself.

"I'll take it, I'll ask the watcher to spread the message when I am finished."

"May the blood god be in your favour."

And everyone present left swiftly by their own methods, only a few disappeared like Ruby could.

* * *

Complexity of the situation luckily did not increase but the troubles did. Tomorrow's meeting with Weiss Schnee will be utmost priority for now. Then prepare for getting Sapphire out, and end her. The White Fang can wait as Xiong and Torchwick will be third in line. Red think that this is a good schedule, she'll tell the rest when they wake up or they'll know when she sleeps.

Taking gulps again from the bottle hidden under Crescent Rose, Red walked home. Ah, she need to pack her stuff too. Not many, since useless stuff can be left to uncle, just enough clothes, blade polish, barrel cleaner and bullets to last her through Beacon initiation. Thinking about her weapon reminds her of that extended rifle cartridge she wanted.

Such a shame, Red guessed that the money is going into her account. How many times did she forget to buy something like that, Crescent Rose barely got improved from the first time it was assembled, even if there is not much improvement available.

Now, she must drink water. Lots of water so that Ruby won't notice anything and doesn't get a hangover.

* * *

"Sanity is for the WEAK" -Khorne

Just a filler chapter that shows a possible faction and a build up to see the bad guys faction. At least there's a promise of blood.

Oh right about god thing, RWBY hasn't shown any religion yet, possibly since it will be troublesome ideals to uphold. In this story assume faith exist, fictional and nonfictional, and all gods have their followers.

Sigh, I'm losing enthusiasm.

BIG plans, little spirit.

**REVIEEEEEEEW!**

I'm becoming a zombie...


	7. Replaced Chapter - Rewriting

Thanks Silverheart 117, my mistake to have replaced the chapter.

I'll rewrite this chapter as soon as possible. Sorry everyone.

This is an example why doing anything at midnight after doing reports aren't really a smart thing to do.

Man, 5000 words I have forgotten and I didn't even save it.

There might be deviations to the work done before but I remembered the flow of things.


	8. Witch of Stone

I do not own RWBY, Monty Oum and Rooster Teeth productions do.

**Chapter 7 : Witch of Stone**

"Regular speech"

_'Thoughts'_

_**"Alter speech"**_

_**'Alter thoughts'**_

* * *

Change your profile pic and nickname straight away **GreatZero**! You do not deserve the mask nor the name. Such shallow thinking, I have many people who have better understanding than you possibly could. How could you miss 'Reaper'? I think I made it quite clear that there is someone who is, I quote myself, "Pandemonium given form"!

So, all named individual as of now were; The 'IDEAL' Ruby, The '_Realist_' Red, The '**Perfect**' Rose, The 'Sadistic' Reaper, The '_**Brave**_' Flare, The '_Cold_' Winter.

[Yeah, I changed blizzard to winter, it's so that she can have a better name. Details in chapter 6 end note.]

So, another 2 weeks before I can publish this. At least it's a long one. It seems I have been going on quantity over quality, why don't you tell me what you think about it?

**Story begins down here.**

**Warning: Science is abundant in this chapter. ****[I researched hard but in case there are mistakes, just PM the mistake to me.]**

* * *

From Vale, with the maximum speed of the air-bike, the two cloaked girls will reach their destinations in three to four hours. That is a lot of time, passing a decent length, and will be wasted if nothing is done during it so Helen asks politely with her family name in case she doesn't like the 'Princess' nickname, "Tell me Schnee, what is your semblance?"

"Glyphs," The heiress answered easily, and to prove that she is not lying, she unclasped her hand that is grasping Red's thin waist to form a stationary snowflake like sigil right in between. It illuminated the jet-bike's speed meter in the moonless night.

Curious at what it could do, Red urges her to continue with her explanation, "What does it do?"

"It can stop attacks, targets in it's midst, or used as makeshift platforms to change direction in mid air."

"Hmm," She is unimpressed. The concept 'Glyph' is very vague, it doesn't point to anything which means it could point to everything. Why the restriction to the manipulation of the physical world? Is it conservation of Aura or merely ignorance? Rose too agree that it is an ability that has been used wrongly, and Red see numerous potential wasted. "Have you tried using it to affect anything else?"

"How so?" What does 'affect', which is a word as vague, actually is trying to achieve?

"The teen known as Ruby Rose has a semblance over 'speed'," Weiss noted the name to be Red's possible true name, "I, 'Winter', is derived from knowledge of molecular thermodynamics. I can slow down to a halt air particles, freezing the area my Aura envelops. Surely you know what thermodynamics is right? It's the study of how heat and temperature works."

"I don't," She easily refuted the claim, "My knowledge is more of a financial basis and these, Physics right? Is not part of my homeschooling curriculum." It is unspoken but heat and freezing, that should be easily defined by common sense.

"Too bad then, you're missing out a lot if you couldn't define the world." There was half an hour of silence before the chilly spring night got even colder. They weren't at heights where the low greenhouse gasses don't 'trap' enough heat but they could see snow falling not far ahead.

Though covered with the white cloak, Weiss do not actually wear warm clothing. The combat dress she wore might be versatile to many natural conditions but freezing, below zero, conditions aren't one of them.

"Try make a glyph on the inside of your cloak," Weiss whose breath started to create vapor due to instant condensation wanted to ask 'what for?' but Red just continues, "Just do it, and make it small."

"Done," She could feel the small glyph, the size of her fist, form behind her, under the cloak.

"Imagine getting warmer, I'll help," After being told that, Weiss felt temperature around her to rise temporarily. Though it surprised her for a moment, it soon receded due to the cold winter winds blaring but the deed is done, the small area under the fabric which she wore is now constantly warm. She couldn't analyze what she is doing, it just feels 'Warm' and stayed like that.

Red's analysis is that the glyph under a vague concept of keeping warm has made the fabric heat insulant. Less heat escaping means that with the continuous body heat produced, she'll feel warm constantly, just like wearing a blanket. The Aura usage might not be low but isn't significant either, she is doing this subconsciously. Her brain should be able to automatically choose the easiest way of conduct and act upon them.

"The power of the mind is one of the things that humans take pride in. Something that 'People' has long forgotten."

It was amazing, it feels amazing.

_'What else I could do that I never thought of?' _

"We're landing, try to make your glyph usage subconscious and where we're going, you need to learn how to use your semblance with better finesse."

'Parking' the bike beside an iclush, a bush which is more snow and icicles than leaves, the two embarked upon a direction uphill as Weiss followed enthusiastically. It felt like an adventure, a sense of freedom that she rarely felt.

That image of nobility, pride and all the high-class problem flashed for a moment before all that is ignored.

'Who wants to think those stuff, it's boring, and is more of a waste of time.' Or so she think right now, _is that her real thoughts?_

Weiss followed the Red figure not far in front of her with difficulty as the deep snow is slowing her down. Even with light steps, she couldn't help but sink a feet or two down the thick pile of snow but to watch Hellen walk on fine snow as if she doesn't weigh anything.

It is tempting to just make multiple glyph platforms which she could walk on, it is an easy solution but it will waste as much Aura. She felt that it is not enough, a disappointing gesture. Something else, there should be a better solution with more of Red's 'Finesse'.

_Weight_

Can her glyph do it? Manipulate her weight?

Though she doesn't know much about Mass and Gravity, she made a secondary glyph below the 'Warm' glyph and thought 'Light', in the sense of light weight, and she felt her body weight lessen as if now but a feather. When she tripped due to low buoyancy, it is that sudden of a change, she couldn't believe that she didn't fall all the way down into the snow and in such a slow way.

She can stand on the snow now but the Aura usage is taxing. The amount used per second is relatively high and wouldn't be sustainable for long. It doesn't have to be shown in a bar or numbers to be known, she can feel it's levels drop, her subconscious is screaming at her to stop using her precious reserves on the inefficient command.

After a short moment of trial and error, either being too light or still as heavy, Weiss finally found a level of weight that the snow mound could hold itself under. It might still sink a bit, but it's a few centimeters, and the Aura usage is acceptably low.

Only then did she remember that she isn't here to be distracted by that, fine tuning a soft-snow walking technique, for she is following Red. But looking up from her foot, there lies a waiting figure. A smile evident under the cloak, she has watched and is impressed by her efforts.

It feels good.

There aren't any praises like those noble teenagers shower her with, no bouquets, congratulatory gifts, nothing but the feeling of satisfaction. It's like the world, her world, is in her hands once more.

"Have some candy," She gave a few sweets from one of her cloak pouches, "It'll restore a little of both energy and Aura." before walking off in silence again.

* * *

In case anybody is wondering how does 'Red' walk on snow like she did, the answer is the type of snow._ 'Powder'_ snow, freshly fallen, untouched, soft snow, tiny flakes and crystals form the smooth and soft surface in mountains that pile up to make a natural pillow. Just like any soft pillow, anything with pressure easily sinks but unlike pillow, they surface doesn't return to normal.

'Winter' is able to turn it into a different form, _'Crust'._ A layer of snow on the surface of the snowpack that is stronger than the snow below, and walked on it. Even the winter air, that is usually dry, contain a minuscule amount of water in it; no air is non-existent of water just very low humidity. With that small quantity, Helen froze ice together with powder snow to make the stronger crust snow.

If Weiss made use of that then Red will praise her for being smart, but the supposedly pampered princess found out a method to deal with it herself, a better and long term solution, so it's even better. Imagine wasting strength walking through snow like that, occasionally digging yourself out. Even Hunters whose Aura is trained will exhaust themselves before long and fall to the cold, death due to freezing. If that is what happened then it's too bad, she's not deemed a survivor, unfit to live.

* * *

Red stopped their advance with a hand gesture as she scooped snow from the ground. Throwing it in front of her, they waited. Nothing happened.

Red tilted her head, _'that's not what's supposed to be, something should have happened'_ that seemed to be the meaning. So she did it again, scoop another handful of snow, packed it and throw it once again, with intention, towards the side of the last throw. Still, nothing happened.

She started to get irritated after a few more tries, the snow around her started to merge into ice. Spires of said element is starting to form by her feet so Weiss tried herself by scooping the burning cold snow and throw it in the same vicinity, and it happened. The whole clearing just dropped revealing a pit.

"A Silverjaw!?" An insectual Grim that is commonly found in it's Larvae form, they burrow deep in snow to create traps, and when unsuspecting individuals pass above them, they would fall to this pit and be eaten by the monster waiting below. A trap of nature! Not even the slightest sign that there is one, in this freezing tundra, how many more will they encounter?

But rather than giving her attention to the reveal, Red is looking at Weiss in partial disbelief and the other part in irk. After all, she tried a dozen and a half times to no avail and Weiss only need to do it once to succeed in agitating the dormant insectoid larvae.

Two sharp jaws searched the surrounding for it's prey, It's colour is almost as white as the surrounding snow but could be identified to be of similar substance to the bone and mask of other Grimm, and Red jumped in.

Weiss isn't crazy, and after being with 'Red' for quite some time, she believes that she isn't crazy either. There is some sort of purpose behind her every choice made, just strange, misleading sometimes. So she watched her next actions to be stupefied by a feat that regular humans couldn't achieve.

Winter grabbed the jaws of the Grimm before it could grab her and pulled hard. A small tremor spread as the large body of the larvae is forced up into the open as Red threw it out of it's burrow. The body that is uprooted from the deep snow is covered in white bone like carapace similar to a Deathstalker

It quickly tries to escape of course, digging quickly with it's jaws, but Red grabbed it's flailing body first, by the thorax to be precise, before it could get under the snow and it froze.

It's not the regular covered in ice kind of frozen, the Grimm is turned into ice.

"Shatter to pieces," Helen chanted before smashing the newly made ice sculpture of an insect demon, breaking it to shards as it slowly disintegrate in a process similar to evaporation.

"That's just one way to kill," she said to Weiss who is in disbelief, "The classic way of slice and dice or rain of lead works fine." But the underlying message is, _'I can kill without weapons.'_ which might lead to, _'Don't fully rely on weapons,'_ In case there is an instance where it is unavailable, taken, disarmed, and the such.

This is the unseen before capabilities of a person with a radical notion. Being allowed to see it's heights feels like a privilege and being allowed a step on the stairs to the top is a blessing.

One question though, "These creatures are attuned to the cold, how can they be easily frozen?" They survived possibly years under the snow, how come their adapted body didn't resist the freezing process at all.

"I don't freeze the water in the surrounding air; I turn what's inside to ice. I can stop anything whether it be friction induced heat or exothermic chemical reaction but its far easier, though less efficient, to imagine 'liquid' or 'water' rather than imagining the parts down to molecules." Generously displaying, Helen touches an everwhite bush as it's snowy leaves and white bark turn blue into ice.

All of her earlier performance obviously used substantial amount of Aura so she ate some sugars to replenish her reserves while they continue forward.

The two faced a few adversaries other than Silverjaws. Shephards, the Grimm equivalent mix of snow leopard and saber tooth tigers (or is it Walruses?), Ursusmus, a winter brother of the common Bear Grimm ,Ursa, it basically looks like armored Polar Bears, white fur and Ice crystals in place of bone spinal spikes, there are many Winter variety of Grimm living in the tundra.

Weiss distracted them with quick and precise thrusts but Red finished them off with her scythe in one swing.

Myrtenaster is made with the best material ever found by mankind, forged with the best technique by the most skilled blacksmith, and enchanted by the a distinguished researcher. This is not bragging, merely facts but it's sharpness pales still in comparison to Crescent Rose's blade.

"Did you forge your own weapon?" Since there is no way second-rate parts sold in the market, no matter the above average price, could perform that well.

"Yes, 'Flare' is as good with steel, a master of metallurgy, as she is as good with fire, doing the opposite of what I am doing." Burning people to crisps. "The two is complementary because of their properties, you know, metal being a heat conductor." That at least is common knowledge, "All things metallic related to 'Red' goes to her."

"Then what do you do 'Helen'? Other than freezing." Weiss now has a hypothesis that each 'Red' symbolizes a certain aspect and each owns their own special set of skills according to the part that they are doing. So what does the title of 'Winter' relate to other than the cold?

"Other than dealing with freezing conditions, I am well versed in anti-interrogation tactics." Simply speaking, her position is a 'Counter Interrogator'. "I couldn't get anxious, I couldn't break under pressure, Good at ignoring threats and shrugs off physical abuse," She listed what she couldn't, not don't. Helen is made to be what she is, not what she is supposed to be if there is one.

"I'm 'cool' with everything." She smirked at that pun she made and frowned when Weiss didn't at least chuckle, wondering what's wrong with the joke. It is supposed to be funny, the other observers in her head is laughing, so why not her, "What's wrong?"

Weiss felt a shiver down her spine due to how 'cold' the joke was. No, she is still quite comfortable within the cloak that her glyph kept warm, so she isn't trembling due to temperature. "It is not cool," seeming more like a sacrificial lamb right there in the corner for when the need arise, she knows it, and says that she is 'okay' with it isn't right. "This just isn't correct." This summed up pretty well what she is feeling.

"Then what's right? Half of us pondered over it, a third gave up thinking about it and a quarter couldn't be bothered with it" _Too troublesome they say, no need for what they're for they say._ "Right or wrong is based on how one thinks, very subjective. Your 'right' may not be mine, my 'wrong' might not be yours." The world is gray, people divide what they like and what they don't into black or white. 'Fools, all of them' That is something that many of her, like her, can agree.

"We arrived," Those words cut off anything else that Weiss is about to say or think and so does the view.

They are now positioned on one of the tall hills of piled up snow and is looking down at a detention facility which is strangely very active in the middle of the night. All kind of light, sky lights, night lights, filled the snowing sky with brightness of day as people, guards, officers, ran left and right. Everything seemed to be in a rush, at a disarray.

"Switch." She muttered to herself and the ice in her eyes melted. She did not cry, there aren't any tears, but the shade of blue seemed to liquefy and disperse. As if the winter within has thawed.

With the change in presence, from cold to, '_how do one explain this feeling?'_ It feels like she is observing everything around her in a large radius, not too deep into the soul but intense enough for a rough analysis.

And those eyes,

They're targeting reticule!?

**(A/N: Which type is optional but I prefer the special purpose targeting reticule. It also changes with weapons used though so it will not be specifically stated which is which.)**

"Stay here, just watch." Her left eye stared as she instructed.

The sniper barrel part of the scythe elongated further from it's lean form to a bulkier one. A rifle scope expanded from it's regular 10X into the variable 40X. In between her fingers she hold multiple large caliber bullets, and after detaching the cartridge, hand loaded the chamber with the new shell before getting her scroll out and opened an app and got ready to press a singular red holographic button on screen.

"Showtime."

All the lights shut down, replaced by emergency lamps. The red light that signifies active cameras and automated defenses too fade. Automatic doors fail to respond and elevators stopped in the middle of their trips. What seemed to be a base in disarray turned chaotic as people shouted left and right at each other in alarm. Scouts on snow bikes started to scatter to make a net over the perimeter, and posts armed themselves.

'Rose' aimed at the bikes first, they had no cover to hide under like the snipers on the tower, so she aimed at it's fuel tanks. It has armor but her bullets are all armor piercing so it'll pierce, added with a flammable concoction the anti-materiel bullets she uses are APIC and will light it up.

A dust explosion might not kill it's rider but it's flashy and to intimidate a pack, loud fireworks are applicable. So she opened fire, using her semblance barely for ballistics correction and manipulation, and hit all her targets with 100 percent precision. Her reloading speed is nothing to be scoffed at either, her hand practically acts like a 5 bullet cartridge, maybe faster.

Crescent Rose fired pretty silently for a high calibre sniper rifle, though 'Rose' can explain it by reducing the vibration of air surrounding muzzle, Weiss could only wonder. Even after the fact that her shots were silent she also fired towards other hills, it might seemed to be a wasteful misfire at first glance, but the echoing sound of the subsonic bullet passing as a diversion and delay detection of counter snipers.

"Now visual diversion," Her Aura flared and an image of herself, though severely darkened and face properties erased, split off and turned around the snow hills to 'assault' from the back of the facility. This unveiling of existence is to give an imagination of holding her back and thus goad them to escape.

Soon, after men created a defensive line in which they suppress their seen enemy, a few vehicles dispersed from the front of the base to escape the vicinity.

The 'threat' note didn't just name a single person after all. There are multiple unconnected henchmen names, rogues from their own organisation that is in protective custody. They too have 'information' but are included in there just to confuse who exactly is the true target.

Now, out of six vehicles only one is armored. That either have the most precious asset or is the distraction to lead her killer-will-be away.

* * *

**'Nope, stop, don't think too much into** **it. Let me at it.'**

Red doesn't like her pre-emptive analysis being interrupted, "You have no right over this council Reaper. Your turn is over." The two that were staring each other eye to eye was divided by a circular table in which more Roses present themselves. Colours may differ to signify their identity but at least half were a tertiary colour of common red.

**'It wasn't even a challenge, the guy wasn't much.'**

'_It's two guys,_' Helen in cyan helped in reminding, and states, '_You_ [_Played_] _enough_.'

'Come on! don't be a spoil sport, we can all have fun.' Mordred, the knight representative in a regal silver robe adorned with gold, is the final defense of the collective, a 'Hero' in times of trouble. Therefore she is kind of sheltered and takes bright words like play and fun for granted. She questions the 'Why not?' in contrast to Red's 'Why?' but lack's the experience to make a good decision.

**'We're in the middle of something important, we must set a plan of action before it is too late.' ** Vermillion Rose is the militarist, disciplined, intelligent, and righteous. Different to Rose, she is a master of unarmed close combat techniques, infiltration and sabotage, a perfect soldier except that she takes no order from anyone.

'Let's go with silent kills, I love silent kills.' Without common sense is Madder Rose, the one that represent 'fraternity' and 'unity' but is one of the most cuckoo out of all. Often considered he, she acts a bit more manly than the rest maybe representing the masculine within. though having the attention span of a sparrow and loves to sputter random thoughts, she is dependable when her serious switch is flipped on.

'We're out in the open, where can we hide?' Amber Rose questioned.

"..." Without sound Erebus Rose nodded, it's her method of communicating as she barely speaks, almost never unless it's tortured out of her. She represents Chaos, as unpredictable as the coming of the apocalypse, nobody knows what move she'll make. Officially, her position in the board of Rubies is the assassin, unforeseeable and undetectable. She come and goes without warning. Truly the model of a 'Ninja' except that she uses Crescent Rose too.

_'I'll perform objective observation as usual,she says'_ The one who sat beside 'Chaos' interpreted. She with the warm smile but closed eyes is 'Scarlet' Rose, the kindest of them all and owns the most sensitive of senses.

The other half-dozen of Roses, bringing the total number of directors in the room to fifteen, who are still sleepy yawned and rubbed their eyes to wake themselves up, a precaution in case they accidentally made a stupid decision they can't withdrew from. It happened a few times, to the entertainment to the others, and will likely happen if someone relaxes in a serious moment.

"Let's make this short," There's no time for complex exchange of ideas so Red resorts to voluntary efforts, "Who other than Reaper wanted a go?", so who abstain or disagree can stay out of it.

She sighed in relief as the only few that put their hands up are Winter, since she is in a site where her abilities are best used despite having used a third of her reserves, Madder, for she always raises her hand when another did, and the 'Spartan' Violet, always manage to wake herself up when a good fight is around.

As 'Red' contemplated on the sequence of switching between personalities, one Reaper schemed to gain the position through unconventional means, **'I'm taking over'** she gleefully declared but that exclamation was refuted by a smack to the back of her head.

It's Chaos, obviously irritated from the tick mark on her forehead, she silently glowered at the shrinking Reaper. It seemed to imply that she crossed the line, again, a thought shared by many other Roses in the room.

**'Truce?'** She pleaded before being gagged and dragged shamefully by the hood towards the 'Exit'.

It's a funny to the observing gallery no matter how often they see Reaper's antics.

Spitting the ball of cloth stuffed into her mouth, Reaper screamed and flailed against her captor, **'Release me! Let me**** go!'** but to no avail.

"..." Nodding in farewell, _'She said, I'll shut her up. Make sure _Mirage_ comes back safe and sound'_ Scarlet translated her gesture, the elevator doors closed signifying their retreat to the recess of the mindscape.

After a minute of scheming, Red finally made her decision and with little to no disagreement, the meeting is dissolved.

* * *

Rose is in action all the while, it is the reason she is not present at the discussion. Skating on the slippery snow down towards the highway which the armored vehicle will pass, 'It's not the time to be distracted.' She thought not to be bothered, and performed in order raiding standard protocols.

Following her own reasoning, she filled Crescent Rose's chamber with a unique bullet that has a different coloured tip and dissimilar casing. Pushing the lever back in, she quickly fired the round towards the speeding armored car as it whistle loud, the sound of a transonic projectile vibrating the air around it.

An explanation of unique bullets first. Dust bullets, ignoring caliber, are the default ammunition that all modern ranged weapon uses. The medieval bows, longbows and crossbows all have their arrows but those are irrelevant and will not be discussed, special bullets is the main topic of discussion. These multi purpose bullets have started appearing but a few decades ago by an inventive hunter and has evolved to have it's own supply and demand.

Toby loves to make these bullets. He has turned common incendiary bullet into a high explosive bullet. Designed and completed freezing, mist, electric, napalm and many many more unique bullets catered to the requests he received, or his whims when he feels like it. The 'Acoustic bullet' used above is a vibrational bullet made to phase through anything solid, and after, explode in a sonic boom that kills with sound.

It is supposed to hit the armor plate, phase through it, and when it passes the air the second time, losing all it's vibrational ability, it won't be able to pass through solids anymore so when it hits something solid, it's secondary trigger will be pulled to explode in a flash bang like manner, just heavily concussive. But it didn't happen.

A sphere of petrification stoned everything in it, the car, the concrete, the falling snow even the moving projectile that is approaching. Sapphire knows harm will come if it hits, this is a defensive measure to reduce all additional damage.

The action proved to be effective, as the now stone bullet though moving at same speed, couldn't pierce the compact stone wall and blasted the vehicle out of balance.

The car itself has stopped moving, the wheels and it's lubricant that allows rotation all turned solid, so it skidded on ice whatever distance it's momentum can push. Once it stopped, it tipped over completely.

From the side of the car that is weakened, a crater left from the earlier failed attack, a fist smashed out. Sapphire dragged herself out into the open as she glared at her attacker.

"Hey, Stone." Red called out towards the bundle of hostility that is barely able to hold herself back from attacking, "You know why I'm here right?" There was no malice in her voice, as if everything has been planned, that this is the inevitable conclusion. It may have been from the day they met.

"You are here to kill me, what else?" Sarcasm is what is left of her, what used to be a proud and mighty woman. Like the Schnee heiress she was and look at what she became. She petrified her own arm and legs, a method of reinforcing her physical strength and defense as she readies herself for battle.

* * *

When someone says 'stone', it could mean pebble, it could mean rock formation, it could mean sand and ultimately everything organic for it is all made out of the same basic element, Carbon.

The human body too is made of it, the level of carbon in an adult human is third after hydrogen and oxygen. Sapphire acknowledged that at birth, sympathized with it through childhood, and gained with it a skewed perception.

Everything in her eyes were reflected into stone, people are statues, colourful forests monochrome, her world lackluster as the universe seemed to be veiled in those eyes.

If she has Agalmatophilia, a love for dolls, she could love those moving mannequins. She wouldn't need to pretend, though the world she see and feel is differently, she could perceive what others see and easily assumes life to be just that.

Yet, such perfect imperfection doesn't exist.

"Pitiful," No other word can describe one like her, those who are born to be insane.

It's not her fault that she is this way, the world is to blame, fate another accomplice.

Yet others do not care, in their regular eyes, she is one of the monsters they hate.

* * *

Without even a second of the regular staring contest, Sapphire charged with heavy steps. Ground trembling and concrete shattering under her manipulated weight, she seeks to end this as fast as possible as it is clear that 'Red' is advantageous situation wise.

No, ending is not right, distract is more accurate.

She most likely hope for reinforcements, from the jail. Even without a distress call, they should be alerted the moment the GPS of the armored car dropped off the grid, she did petrify the whole damn vehicle.

Rose fired at apparent weak points, the joints, elbow and knees, those which need to contract and retract for movement should be weaker than the rest of the body but neither the damage or pain is visible. Sapphire shrugs off practically every bullet fired at her.

Indestructible against Untouchable, for now they matched equally, the heavy blows not finding its mark and Rose's bullets barely scratching hardened skin but Aura levels are dropping, soon it will be seen who will be victorious.

* * *

**~END NOTE~**

**So, more names. Other than the tertiary colours of Red and existing nicknames, there are Mordred, Madder, and Erebus.**

First, I didn't use Mordred because there's a 'red' in it. Search 'Alizarin', it's a red dye that is also called Mordant Red 11. That's where the name come from. Madder came from similar fashion, Rose madder, a natural red textile dye which comes from the plant Rubia tinctorum. I also put that name there to resembled Mad Hatter from alice in wonderland, I liked that joyful insanity kind of character.

Erebus means deep darkness, 'shadow', fits a ninja I suppose. It's also an offspring of chaos so I'm making full use of the word.

**Then unspoken but present:**

_The Cerberus sisters, Kuro, the eldest, wisest, and strongest 'Lupus', Shiro the middle sister is an adaptive 'Vulpes', and Roze the youngest but faithful 'Canis'._

[Names above come from manga 'Kyou no Cerberus' so it's not original. Their characters will be original though, the plot of the manga I have specified is comedy after all. It's no good to have a comedic relief character in this story.]

_After dogs, Cats too. Felis 'Lynx' Rose, Felicia, the whimsical keeper of secrets and Dahlia 'Ocelot' Rose, the balancer and escapist. _

_It's not complete without feathers as black as dried blood, Aves 'Corvus' Rose, representation of freedom and master of flight. _

_For reptiles, Viper Rose, skilled in rainforests trekking and talented in poison/antidote, and Salamandra Rose, camouflage knowledge and travelling through deserts._

No 'Pisces', fish or aquatics, but maybe one will exist if the Roses ever experience 'Drowning', not that they can't swim.

**with this, all of the main Roses has been shown. Their specific background and stories will come when they want to talk about it. **

Each and every one of them is different and special!

* * *

**Persevering****... **

Donguri Arms!

**NEVER GIVE UP!**

This chapter took me quite the while to feel 'right'. Please tell me what you think, is it confusing? Or the existence that is called 'Roses' is getting clear?

Thank you very much for reading this far, I know I'm not a good writer yet review my story instead.

Next : Chapter 8 - **Split**


End file.
